Pincha la Luna
by Aixa-Gabii Serrada
Summary: Sobrevivir. Seguir. Creer. Soñar. Levantarse. Maquillarse. Sonreír. Fingir. Esas palabras definían la rutina de Bella después de esa noche de julio. La luna había salido llena el día en que su rumbo cambio. La vida asegurada había cambiado de dirección. Vivir para no morir. Resignarse. Aceptar y desear pinchar la luna. Rebelate ante lo que te oprime.
1. Chapter 1

**Pincha la Luna.**

_Habían sido convencidos de mantener la calma. Todo iba a estar bien, las cosas iban a ser como el destino quisiera. Pero, ¿quién quiere aceptar el destino, cuando este es cruel con nosotros? Basta de conformarnos con lo que nos toco. Si no te gusta la luna llena, pínchala._

-Cuando éramos pequeños, y pasaban cosas malas en nuestras vidas, solían decirnos que todo saldría mejor a la siguiente. ¿A quién no le dijeron que le moretón desaparecería algún día? Sana sana, colita de rana, me cantaban a mi.- el publico soltó algunas carcajadas.- Todos hemos escuchado aquel cliché que dice, "será como Dios quiera" aunque eso no sea lo que quiero yo. Es más fácil asumir que el destino es así.

Observe a todos los presentes en el lugar, muchas de ellas mujeres, la gran mayoría con las cabezas cubiertas con pañoletas vistosas, y usando rubor rosa para disimular lo demacrado de la piel.

Todas teníamos el mismo aspecto después de un tiempo.

-Nos han pedido madurez y entereza en el peor momento de nuestras vidas. Nos negamos a aceptar lo que el destino ha deparado para nosotros. Esto no es lo que queremos. Vamos a darle lucha a esta enfermedad, porque ninguno escogió esta basura.- todos los presentes asintieron frenéticamente a mis palabras y gritaron.

-Este es un mensaje para nuestros familiares, los que andan diciendo por los rincones, será como Dios quiera. Nadie va a escoger como terminara o comenzara nuestra vida. Esta es nuestra lucha, y la daremos a nuestro modo. El destino puede irse a la mierda. Yo me niego a creer que así tenía que ser. Al cáncer nos vamos a sobreponer y a mandar al carajo al destino mezquino. Esto no es una lección de vida que yo necesitaba, ni una prueba para aprender a vivir, esto es un reto, que me desagrada y lo digo.- golpe el podio con la mano.

Muchos de los presentes tenían los ojos preñados de lágrimas, mientras concentraban su atención en mí.

-¿Por qué le tenemos tanto miedo a la verdad? Fuimos educados para auto censurarnos y ser flexibles ante la vida, pero ya no más. Si no te gusta ¿Por qué no lo dices?- señale un señor en primera fila, que recibía quimio con algunas de nosotras, por cáncer de pulmón.- Odiamos el cáncer, de eso estamos seguros. No seamos pusilánimes, ni nos resignemos. Esto no es para nosotros.- concentre mi vista en el, mientras comenzaba a sentir calor.

Repentinamente, la temperatura de mi cuerpo comenzaba a subir. La peluca que llevaba esa tarde, comenzaba a picarme debido al sudor que emanaba de mi cuero. Arrugue los ojos, sintiendo que me descompensaba.

-Nunca lo olviden señores. Sobre todo ustedes, mujeres, las que perdimos un seno, el cabello, la dignidad y el amor propio, si no les gusta llena, pincha la luna.- me aleje del micrófono, afianzando mis manos en el podía, mientras mi visión se cerraba.

El piso bajo mis pies comenzaba a moverse, a medida que los presentes se ponían de pie y aplaudían. El sudor pegajosos corría por mi cuerpo, pero ahora la sensación se entremezclaba con un escalofrió desagradable.

Mire a todos lados, mientras la gente sonria, se saludaba y aun me aplaudían. Nadie parecía notar que me comenzaba a desvanecer en pleno escenario.

Mis oídos bulleron, los sonidos se difuminaron, mientras mis brazos luchaban por hacer apoyo sobre el podio.

Busque a Edward con la mirada, detrás del escenario. El estaba ajeno a todo, sonriendo y hablando animadamente con Alice. Ni siquiera se había percatado de mi estado.

Quise abrir la boca para gritar, pero me fue imposible que las palabras sonaran más altas que un murmullo. Su nombre a duras penas rozo mis labios, pero parecía ser suficiente.

Lo siguiente fue instantáneo. El me miro con una gran sonrisa, hasta que denoto mi estado. Cambio su expresión y se encamino hacia mí.

Antes que Edward me alcanzara, yo me había desvanecido en el piso y mi peluca había caído. Estaba desmayada en medio de una conferencia, mostrando al mundo mi cabello corto y pálida como una hoja de papel.

Desmadejada, perdí el conocimiento mientras la gente corría y gritaba a mí alrededor.

Detrás de mis parpados, la visión era clara. De nuevo volvía a ver esa fea luna llena, amarilla y gorda, que me había recibido aquella estúpida noche de julio.

Si no te gusta llena, pincha la luna…

* * *

**Esta es una pequeña historia, que está a punto de comenzar. Hablara de la vida, la muerte, y la lucha contra el cáncer. Esta dedicada a los pacientes y a los familiares. Sera un camino de reencuentro, de perdón y de saber aceptar pero no resignarse jamás. Gracias por estar aquí y espero que les guste. Bienvenidas.**


	2. Conocer un idolo

**Conocer un ídolo.**

"Resiste, queda poco" me repetí, mientras trataba de capturar la mayor cantidad de aire posible. El sonido de la tela térmica de mi mono amortiguaba los bajos de la música, mientras Adele me acompañaba en el proceso, amenizando mi ira.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, mientras la música a todo volumen disfrazaba el sonido de la ciudad a la distancia. Algunos pájaros cantaban a mi alrededor, sobre los arboles y demás plantas, acompañados por niños que correteaban y los infaltables turistas.

No podía detenerme a revisar el teléfono. Estaba demasiado encabronada y ocupada.

Suspire al recordar la razón por la que estaba aquí, trotando desde hace 20 minutos, con la garganta dilatada y los pulmones ardiendo. El suspiro fue de mis peores ideas, porque termine por ahogarme un poco más.

Necesitaba continuar.

Las trenzas de los zapatos se soltaron y la gente a mis lados pasaba observándolas, tratando de transmitir el mensaje implícito. Menudos metiches.

"_I set fire to the rain" _

Analogía idiota. Dirigí mi mirada al cielo, concentrada en el azul intenso de mediados de julio en San Francisco. Las nubes, blancas como la azúcar, hacían formas disparejas sobre el techo de la ciudad, mientras el atardecer pensaba en caer a las seis menos cuarto.

Amaba esta pequeña ciudad, pero comenzaba sentirme asfixiada.

"Estas trotando tonta, es obvio que así sea" me presiono mi cerebro.

Como si lo necesitara ahora mismo.

Acelere el paso, mientras el reloj rezaba que llevaba 25 minutos en esto. Necesitaba llegar como mínimo a 30, o hasta que mi cerebro estuviera adormecido por la falta de oxigeno. Hasta que las piernas se me durmieran y el corazón se detuviera de tanto palpitar. Algo tenía que pasar, alguna señal tenía que caer.

El teléfono repico de nuevo, mientras el característico y seco sonido del timbre de llamaba interrumpía un poco la paz de la voz de Adele desde el Ipod. Me frene a medias, para comprobar que al teléfono estaba nada menos que Alice, una vez más.

Decidí que ella podría sobrevivir sin saber de mí un poco más. Continúe con mi rutina, con un paso más lento, sintiendo como me ardía la piel del cuerpo por el choque de la brisa, junto con el sudor y mi calor interno.

Estaba hirviendo, de afuera hacia dentro.

Menudo cabrón.

Menudo idiota Mike por haberme engañado. Tremendo cabrón Tyler por haberme modificado la vida hace tantos años.

El teléfono retomo su chirrido luego de cómo cien repiques. De nuevo Alice jodia hasta niveles insospechados.

30 minutos trotando, al fin. Bien, podría detenerme. Frene de golpe mi trote, respirando profundo, tratando de calmar el ardor de mi garganta. El aire me golpeo con fuerza el cerebro, forzado por la música a todo volumen y poco oxigeno recibido.

Estire mis brazos, mientras caminaba a paso lento, relajando los músculos de las piernas, tal como me había enseñado Christian.

Extrañaba a ese pequeño pedazo de gay hombre.

Revise mi teléfono, nada más por morbo que mas nada, mientras caminaba por el Jardin Botánico.

Tenía 4 llamadas perdidas de mi hermana menor, y al menos unos siete mensajes de voz, asumía que de ella y quien sabe quien más.

Eran las seis y cinco de la tarde y yo estaba sudada, despeinada, en ropa deportiva y con el rímel corrido después de las lagrimas derramadas en las primeras dos vueltas. Mi casa, debía ser ya un caos a esta hora de la tarde, mientras todos corrían de un lado a otro, preparando el jardín y las mesas para las visitas de esta noche.

Hoy se celebraba el cumpleaños 57 de mi papá, el asesor político más respetado de todo el país, responsable de la campaña exitosa del gobernador del Estado de California, del Alcalde de San Francisco y del triunfo por segundo periodo del Presidente Obama.

Éramos una familia afortunada, rodeados de varias amistades y carreras envidiables.

Sin embargo, yo tenía nulas ganas de compartir con un puñado de aristócratas, políticos, famosos y deportistas, el cumpleaños de nadie. Tenía más ganas de entrarle a patadas al idiota que había tenido por novio hasta la noche de ayer, cuando se había revolcado por vez número 300 en nuestra cama, con una puta de turno.

Tener que sonreír para las fotos de los periódicos, ver al alcalde, darle la mano, que el vuelva a preguntar para cuando mi boda y la demás paja, estaba sobrando para mí el día de hoy. Mucho más, cuando mi hermana menor iba a aprovechar la oportunidad para sacar de entre su bolso ese bonito anillo de zafiros y diamantes que le había dado Jasper hace unas semanas.

Mientras a mi me engañaban en mis narices, mi hermana tres años menor se casaba con un bonito Marine, lleno de honor y que daba orgullo a la familia. Y por si fuera poco, le encantaba el beisbol.

El idiota de Mike, nunca hizo ni un pequeño intento por disimular que odiaba el deporte familiar por excelencia. Aun y a pesar de todo, mi papá, como el inocente que era, nunca dejo de invitarlo a cada partido existente de esta temporada, a ver a nuestro equipo favorito. Mike jamás perdió la oportunidad de despreciarlo por ir, en ese entonces, creía yo que a trabajar, pero en realidad, seguro a revolcarse con alguna.

-¡Maldito!- grite, sin la más mínima decencia, mientras unos turistas pasaban por mi lado, tapándoles los oídos a sus niños.

Estaba dando la clase de espectáculos que la hija de un importante influyente del país, no daba en un parque público.

Váyanse todos a la mierda, que hoy no estoy de ánimos.

Camine hasta el estacionamiento del Jardín, en búsqueda de mi Mustang, acalorada y mortificada, con la garganta en llamas por el calor del verano y la sed. No había traído siquiera agua, apenas había despertado, había decidió salir corriendo, a seguir corriendo y continuar haciéndolo para siempre. Necesitaba sacar la bronca de mis sistemas.

El encabronamiento y los recuerdos de Mike, mezclados asquerosamente con los de Tyler. No es como si pudiera con tanta mierda junta, encerrada en mi viaje habitación en Nob Hill, mientras los mesoneros corrían de un lado a otro desde las 7 de la mañana.

Mis padres se habían ido la noche anterior a dormir en un hotel para pasar el momento de recibir el cumpleaños de mi papá con privacidad. Ellos no habían estado nada contentos cuando llegue a las 10 de las noche, llorando por un idiota que se había aprovechado hasta el cansancio de nosotros.

Mike había comenzado a preocuparse por su título de abogado hace apenas unos años. Graduado hace como cinco años, el idiota había pasado tres de juerga, viendo a costillas del dinero de su familia, otros aristócratas empresarios de California. Hace unos meses que nos habíamos conocido, y rodearse de políticos le había caído como anillo al dedo para sus aspiraciones idiotas al parlamento.

Mi padre juro que del parlamento de su casa no iba a pasar como fuera por él, en los siguientes 300 años. Hasta sus hijos iban a sentir vergüenza de llevar el apellido de la mayor vergüenza política de todos los tiempos.

Yo no hacía más que llorar.

Y no porque lo quisiera. Me da reverendamente igual si su corazón estaba conmigo o con la puta que se paraba en la esquina. La burla en mis narices, me había dejado fría y molesta. Todos los viajes y celebraciones, los contactos, los partidos a los que no le dio la gana de ir, las cenas carísimas, los momentos y los trajes de Oscar de la Renta que en un año mi idiota familia había financiado a la suya en quiebra, por las fiestas de su ilustre hijo.

Todas las cosas que había hecho por él en el año de relación de llevábamos. Todos los momentos en que él y sus amigos habían obtenido los mejores tratos gracias a nosotros. Su mejor amigo era novio de una modelo famosa gracias a mí y mi revista.

Necesitaba matarlo.

Mi rostro estaba en las revistas de la competencia, y en las de cotilleo y rosas, hablando del reciente fracaso de la Princesa de Papá, como solían llamarme en el mundo editorial.

Debe ser que no me queme mucho las pestañas para que mi revista sea de las publicaciones más admiradas.

Con todo mi esfuerzo y años de trabajo, luego de tener unos 6 años de graduado y unos cinco desde la existencia de _Effe._

Una de las revistas de moda más competitiva de la industria, en solo cinco años de mucho trabajo, excelente relaciones públicas, muchas lamidas de culo y otro montón de contactos. Muchos profesores de la universidad perseguidos en su momento y mucho reírse de los chistes idiotas del alcalde en las cenas familiares.

Ahora, luego de haberle fundado en una oficina de tres por uno, había lograda en un año consolidarme y terminarme mudando al distrito financiero, en un piso de un bonito edificio en el centro.

Habían sido días duros, donde regateaba por el precio del papel para imprimir, y rogaba por la publicidad de tiendas tontas de la ciudad. Donde iba a la casa del gobernador a convencer a su esposa de leernos.

Yo había sobrevivido a todo esto con éxito. Era una editora con prestigio y un titulo de periodismo de Harvard. Yo había ganado con creces cada dólar en mi cuenta bancaria. Mike había gastado cada dólar de sus padres y había botado al caño la oportunidad de comenzar a ganar los suyos propios.

Que se jodiera.

Maneje lo más rápido que pude, colina arriba, hasta Nob Hill, una de las colinas más altas de la ciudad y de las más prestigiosas de todas. La gente que vivía allí era adinerada y pudiente en la ciudad.

Estaba reverendamente tarde para la cena de mi padre, que daba inicio a las ocho. Casi a las siete arribe a mi casa, bordeando todos los mesoneros bien vestidos que corrían de un lado a otro. En La sala de mi casa, dispuestos los muebles con el mayor espacio posible y al final de esta, en la pared frontal, un gran cuadro de nosotros cuatro, hecho cuando yo tenía diez y Alice tenía siete.

Odiaba esa pintura, pero era de la más admirada por las visitas.

En un lateral, toda la pared era de puertas corredizas de cristal, dando la vista al amplio jardín, con un toldo blanco enorme, aproximadamente de toda la extensión del lugar, lleno de mesas y adornado con finos candelabros.

Mi madre, embutida en un fino vestido palabra de honor largo, negro, labrada órdenes mientras las mesas iban y venían de lugar cada cierto rato. La gente correteaba de un lado al otro, al ritmo en el que mi mamá continuaba vociferando. Llevaba Cross en los pies, para descansar, mientras que en su oído llevaba un manos libres.

Menuda manía la de mi madre de no contratar una organizadora. Amaba hacer todo ella, pero en momentos como estos, cuando su cabello estaba a medio arreglar, no parecía buena idea.

-Ma, estoy en casa.- grite, encaminándome a las escaleras, para no darle tiempo de observar mi estado y comenzar a chillar por la hora.

-Isabella, en una hora la casa estará llena de gente y tu andas como una pordiosera sudada.- grito desde abajo, mientras yo me escabullía entre el baño. Jure que la escuchaba subir, pero yo puse seguro al baño y abrí la ducha.

No estaba para nadie en este momento.

Luego de un baño rápido y de secar mi cabello más rápido aun, a un cuarto para las ocho, comenzaba a enfundarme en un vestido cereza, un dedo por encima de la pierna, completamente entallado pero elegante. Mis tacones Jimmy Choo negro completaron un recogido de medio lado y unos zarcillos pequeños de diamantes. En mi cuello, aquella inicial en oro blanco y diamantes que mis padres me había regalado para mis 16.

Sonreí cuando a las ocho y cuarto estaba lista y con el maquillaje ideal. Lucia prolija, y de los ojos rojos e hinchados no quedaba nada.

Estaba perfecta, tal como siempre.

Salí de mi habitación, justo cuando Alice, salía de la suya, frente a la mía. Ella llevaba un vestido azul cobalto, amarrado al cuello, entallado hasta la cintura y más suelto hasta la rodilla. Tacones azules iguales y su cabello largo, completamente liso. En su cuello, su inicial de la mismas características que la mía.

En su mano izquierda, un bonito anillo de compromiso.

-Hasta que al fin te veo. Creo que te revente el teléfono en la tarde.- caminamos juntas hasta el descanso de ese piso.

-Casi no, así fue. De igual forma, necesitaba estar solo, fui al Jardín Botánico a hacer un poco de ejercicio y sacarle su madre a pasear. Tenía demasiada ira dentro, había que sacarla a algún lado antes de poder estar aquí.

-Estas hermosa, él se lo pierde.- le sonreí a mi hermana de la manera más genuina posible.

-Es el cumpleaños de papá, dejemos ese tema por la paz, y disfrutemos de la cena.- le guiñe un ojo y bajamos las escaleras.

La sala estaba llena de mesoneros y personal de protocolo, correteando por el lugar hasta el jardín. Una suave música de ambiente amenizaba la situación, mientras el taconeo de las personas daba vida al piso de madera.

-¿Dónde está Jasper?- le susurre a Alice, mientras saludábamos a la gente que se paseaba por el recibidor.

-No lo sé, debería estar aquí. No he sabido de él desde que estuve llamándote a ti y me dijo que iba a alistarse. Estuve ocupada peinándome y demás, así que no lo llame mas. Supongo que está afuera, espero.- le apreté el brazo dándole ánimos, mientras su cara se distorsionaba, como tratando de llorar.

-Hey, ¿Qué paso?- me detuve con ella, entre un rinconcito formado por un columna y la abrace.

-Tengo tanto miedo de todo esto. No es lo mismo que él esté aquí como mi novio y todos nos vean y sonrían, a decirles que me voy a casar, tengo 24 años, tal vez debería estar dedicada a mi trabajo y no a casarme. Jasper está en servicio aun, en cualquier momento se ira, tenemos solo dos años de novios y aquí va estar hasta el gobernador, no es tan simple.- ella miro a todas partes, tratando de ubicar a las personas. Nadie había notado que nos habíamos detenido allí y que Alice lloraba. La gente pasaba naturalmente.

-Cálmate Alice, entiendo todo lo que estas pensando pero no tiene sentido. La gente estará feliz de sabe que te casas y mas con Jasper, el es maravilloso, es hermoso, es honorable y un caballero. Es de las mejores personas que se han visto ni cerca de esta familia. Además, esto no es el siglo XIX, que te cases no quiere decir que te tienes que encerrar a parir hijos como coneja y a cuidar de tu esposo. Podrás seguir con tus animales y tu vocación, no hace falta que lo dejes por nada del mundo.- sobe sus brazos con suavidad.- Eres fabulosa Alice, lo mejor de esta familia, eres bondadosa, la gente te ama, el gobernador va a estar feliz de saber que te vas a casar con un hombre de la patria.

Alice se carcajeo un poco, soplándose la cara con las manos, espantando las lágrimas.

-Tengo mucho miedo, de todo, de lo que se viene, del compromiso. Esto es tanto- continúo ella.

-Es entendible Alice, estas pensando en casarte, es algo que asustaría a cualquiera. Todo va a estar bien pequeña, tu lo amas, el te ama y ahora es que viene la mejor parte. Vamos, la fiesta comienza.- la tome de la mano y camine con ella hasta un mueble de madera en la estancia. En el fondo de este, reposaba un espejo.

Ella comprobó su maquillaje y yo me asegure de estar perfecta para lo que se venía. La gente ya debía saber que Mike y yo habíamos terminado, y por qué no, debían saber que él me había engañado en mi propia casa. Debía enfrentarme a las caras de lástima que todo el mundo pondría al verme salir, sus expresiones de "consideración" al verme pasar.

Los comentarios sobre mí y mi vida personal desastrosa. El recuento de los otros novios que me han conocido a los largo de mi desarrollo como mujer, los que he llevado a las distintas cenas. Ninguno que pasa del año. Año y medio como mucho.

"_¿Qué tendrá que ninguno le dura?" _Dirán entre las comidas, mientras me ven con una sonrisa hipócrita.

Y luego que Alice de el bombazo, las risas silenciosas. Los comentarios maliciosos sobre mi vida. Todo el mundo sacando cuentas sobre mi edad y riéndose de mí.

Mi hermanita, tres años menor que yo, recién graduada de veterinaria y comenzando con su clínica, ya había conseguido un hombre decente e iría al altar. En un año más o menos, la más pequeña de nosotras sería una mujer casada, y yo sería la hija mayor de la familia Swan, la exitosa editora en jefe de una revista de modas, recién engañada por su novio, un mediocre abogado y sola a los casi 28 años.

-¿Lista?- susurro Alice, mirándome.

-Eso creo.

-¿Estás bien?- hizo el ademan de abrazarme, pero la rechace.

No podía dejarme abrazar ahora, no podía llorar a minutos de salir a ver a media ciudad.

-Claro que si.- le guiñe un ojo y caminamos fuera.

El jardín estaba fuertemente iluminado, el toldo blanco extendido y lleno de gente en finos trajes de etiqueta y con peinados hermosos, pululando.

Caminamos por el pequeño sendero hasta la plataforma de madera donde estaban las mesas. En el fondo, una mesa larga cuadrada y con sillas blancas incólumes, esperaba por nosotros.

Pude distinguir a mis padres en una de las mesas redondas del alrededor, hablando y saludando a los invitados que iban arribando junto con una joven vestida de blanco que hacía de protocolo.

Nos acercamos a ellos, siendo interceptados a la mitad por Jasper, enfundado en su fino traje verde olivo de los Marine, lleno de condecoraciones.

-Pensaba que me ibas a dejar plantada.- le medio reclamo Alice, dándole un casto beso. Yo continúe caminando, dándoles su espacio.

-Sería incapaz.- escuche que le contesto antes de seguir mi camino.

Sonreí a la gente a mí alrededor. Distinguí a algunos colegas de los periódicos locales, a un empresario distinguido y a un jugador de futbol americano.

-Hija, estas hermosa.- mi papá beso mi mejilla y me abrazo por la cintura, mientras saludábamos al rector de la Universidad de San Francisco.

-Feliz cumpleaños papá.- le repetí, estrechándome con él.

-¿Y bien Bells?- hablo el rector.- ¿Cómo va la revista?- le sonreí con diplomacia.

-Dando lata pero viento en pota. No puedo quejarme, el trabajo ha sido de lo mas reciproco.

-A ver cuando le toca a mi esposa una entrevista.- presiono él, abrazando a su mujer.

-Claro, pienso hacer un especial de mujeres de altos personajes, solo lo mejor. La Primera Dama de América y…

-Asumo que yo también. No seré Michell Obama, pero tengo mi encanto.- me interrumpió la Señora Lee, esposa del alcalde y Primera Dama de la ciudad.

A su lado, el Señor Edwin M. Lee, sonreía de oreja a oreja, llevando un hermoso traje y un corbatín de lazo.

Les sonreí.

-Me ofende su duda Primera Dama.- me acerque para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla. Ella compartió el mismo saludo conmigo, y luego le di la mano al alcalde.

-Espero con ansias esa entrevista.- continuo.

-Ni más faltaba.

-Felicidades Charlie.- saludo el alcalde, abrazándose.- A ver cuando tenemos una celebración real y vamos a pescar.- tanto su esposa como ella nos reímos.

-¿Y Renee?- pregunto la Primera Dama, felicitando a mi padre.

-Oh, por allí anda, controlando todo, sabes cómo es.- ella simplemente asintió y sonrió.

-Permítanme, los guio.- despache a la chica de protocolo, y deje a mi papá con el rector de la universidad, mientras llevaba al alcalde y la Primera Dama de la ciudad, hasta la mesa principal de la familia.

Como buenos políticos, tenían privilegios y cenaban con los anfitriones.

La noche continúo de manera mediamente amena. Más tarde arribo el gobernador y su esposa, a quienes también saludamos con cariño y quienes guio mi propia madre hasta la mesa principal, justo al lado del alcalde.

Algunos otros famosos llegaron, y un enviado espacial de la Casa Blanca en nombre del Presidente trajo las felicitaciones y un obsequio de su parte.

A las nueve de la noche, todo el mundo se ubico en sus mesas y se dio inicio a la cena. Mi padre dio algunas palabras de agradecimiento a sus amistades y sobre todo a su familia. Reafirmo lo feliz que era con su trabajo y comento sus planes futuros con algunos políticos presentes en la cena.

Luego de un discurso corto y de un abrazo familiar, la cena fue servida. Como siempre para estas ocasiones, comeríamos la mejor paella del mundo, realizada por un chef español hecha en especial para esta ocasión, por ser la comida favorita de mi padre.

-¿Cuándo crees que sea el momento indicado?- murmuro Alice, entre bocados, mientras mi papá bromeaba con el gobernador.

-Creo que después de la cena y antes del baile formal de la familia, sería la mejor manera de incluirlo en el baile desde ahora.- le conteste, compartiendo sonrisa con Anne, la esposa del gobernador.

-Mamá insiste en que ahora, en el brindis inmediato después de la comida.- negué con la cabeza.

-Informal, demasiado.

-Ya veremos.- asentí, y seguí degustando la paella frente a mí.

A eso de las diez y media, una vez retirado los platos de postre, mientras la gente conversaba y consumían del mejor vino de los viñedos californianos, papá se puso de pie para dar alcance al micrófono.

-Buenas noches. Esta demás comentar que les agradezco mucho su presencia, porque ya lo dije.- la gente se rio animadamente.- Pero nunca sobra recordarles que su presencia es de la mejores cosas que tiene mi cumpleaños cada año. Gracias al alcalde y al gobernador, junto a sus familias por compartir este año de vida conmigo, de igual manera al Presidente con su enviado especial, y a mi esposa por la paciencia y el amor.- mi mamá le sonrió desde la mesa y levanto la copa.

-No puedo dejar por fuera a mis hijas. Mi hermosa Isabella.- todas las miradas se dirigieron a mi.- Mi gran orgullo, una mujer hermosa, estructurada, paciente, bondadosa, trabajadora y exitosa. La mujer más amada de mi vida, junto a su madre y su hermana. Alice, mi niña pequeña, mi consentida, y ahora toda una mujer.- apreté la mano de Alice sobre la mesa, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.- Una mujer hermosa, que ha dedicado su vida a defender y adorar a los más indefensos y que hoy, más que nunca, me da orgullos infinitos.

Orgullos infinitos que le daba mi hermana a mi papá siendo asentada y estando a punto de casarse. Cosas que yo no podía darle.

-No me cabe el corazón en el pecho nada mas de verte hija, tan grande y tan desarrollada.- la gente se rio por la analogía maligna.- y sin embargo, amándome, compartiendo conmigo y teniendo siempre a tu familia como prioridad. Estoy tan enamorado de ti hija, que no me caben en el pecho los celos que siento hacia Jasper.- la gente de inmediato lo miro. El rubio sonrió a medios y levanto su copa hacia su suegro.

Mi papá era un experto en avergonzar a los demás.

-Jasper es un joven de los mejores que he tenido el honor de conocer. Ha dado su vida por nuestro país tantas veces, que no hay manera de no encantarse con él. Tiene el respeto, el honor y la perseverancia puesta en la frente. Es el mejor yerno que alguna de mis hijas pudo traer jamás a esta casa y la mejor opción de todas para pensar que sea un Swan.- un coro de "oh" se escucho en el lugar.- Jasper, tu idea de casarte con mi hija, es la mejor que pudo tener alguien en la vida. Es de ese tipo de cosas que todos los hombres de San Francisco debieron pensar. No tengo manera de agradecerte por amarla, más que recordarte que lo sigas haciendo, porque sino la guerra te parecerá un juego de video.- la gente estallo en carcajadas.- Amala, cuidara, dale tu corazón y hazla feliz. Bienvenido a la familia.- alzo la copa que llevaba en la mano y todo el mundo lo imito.- Por mis familia, por mi esposa, por mis hijas, por Alice, por Jasper y sobre todo, por mi.- sonrió de oreja a oreja, y la gente choco sus copas armónicamente.

Suspire, mientras Alice le sonreía a todo la gente que comenzaba a acércasela para felicitarla. Mi papá le había ahorrado la parte de dar la cara y avisar del matrimonio, el lo había hecho todo por ella de manera más fácil.

-¿Y tú para cuando Bella?- pregunto la esposa del dueño de la cementera local.

Le sonreí lo mejor que pude, tragándome las ganas de mandarla a la mierda y decirle que no era su asunto.

-Pronto, cuando logre cazar algún primo de Jasper.- bromee, tratando de desviar la atención de mi.

Ella simplemente me siguió el juego y continúo con lo suyo. Camino hasta la pareja y los felicito.

-No te vas a creer quien acaba de felicitarme.- chillo mi papá con niña conociendo a Justin Bieber.

-¿Quién?- continúe yo con su emoción.

-¡Edward Cullen! Esta aquí, tienes que conocerlo.- estalle en carcajadas, sujetando su mano mientras me guiaba entre el montón de gente hasta el ídolo de la noche.

Edward Cullen. El famoso jugador de los Gigantes de San Francisco.

-Edward.- lo llamo mi papá, mientras el joven se encaminaba hasta una mesa con una modelo.

Cuando me dio el frente, fue exactamente como siempre lo vi en los juegos. Alto, hermoso, ojos verdes, fornido pero no demasiado, de espalda ancha y brazos definidos. Bateador al fin.

-Quería presentarte a mi hija mayor, es mi compañera número uno en todos los juegos y gran fanática del beisbol y obviamente de nuestro equipo adorado. Estamos tan contentos de tenerte aquí.- el sonrió de manera agradable, observándome.

-Isabella, un placer.- nada más escuchar su voz, me derretí un poco más. Amaba a ese hombre, desde siempre.

Christian no me iba a creer cuando le dijera que conocía al jugador más sexy de los Gigantes.

-El placer es mío.- le extendí la mano, pero él se acerco hasta mi mejilla, dejando un beso suave en ella. Olía divinamente a hombre, en su traje negro y corbata naranja. Los colores del equipo.

-Sabia que sería necesario que se conocieran.- continúo mi papá, mientras yo observaba el verde claro de sus ojos.

Cuando él estaba en la caja de bateo, sus ojos siempre se veían mas oscuros.

-Si me permiten, voy a saludar una viaja amiga y estaré con ustedes en un momento. Un placer.- me sonrió de nuevo, con esos dientes blancos hermosos y se dio la vuelta, dándome una hermosa mirada ese bonito culo que tiene.

Los beisbolistas son lo mejor del mundo.

-Puedes disimular que le estabas viendo el culo.- me pico mi papá alejándose de mí, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

-Para nada.- le grite yo, sobre la gente.

-¿Quién era ese bombonazo?- me pregunto mi hermana, acercándose a mí, mientras Edward caminaba lejos de nosotras.

-Eres una mujer comprometida.- la moleste.

-No ciega. ¿Quién es?- continuo.

-Edward Cullen.- susurre, saboreando su nombre.

-¿O sea?- me miro confundida.

Recordé entonces que Alice sabia de beisbol, lo que yo de la estructura molecular del Europio.

-Un jugador de los Gigantes de San Francisco, un equipo de beisbol.

-Ahh con razón tú cara de idiota. Aunque, esta buenísimo. A buena hora yo me quedaba en casa cuando iban a los juegos.- me reí.

-Por Jasper feliz.

-¿Qué hace acá?

-Yo que se Alice, estaba invitado que se yo. Felicito a papá y acaba de abrazarme. Huele a gloria. Es hermoso. Dios bendiga el beisbol.- murmure, mientras lo veía sonreírle a unos niños y firmarle unas hojas.

Ese tipo era el amor de mi vida.

¿Cuántas veces no le pedí matrimonio mientras empujaba carreras y bateaba hermosos cuadrangulares? Era el hombre de mi vida.

-Tú y tus obsesiones. Róbale un beso, no sería la primera vez.- la mire.- No creo que seas la única en Estados Unidos que ame a ese hombre. Alguien debió haberlo perseguido en algún momento para robarle un beso.

-No tiene nada que ver, no lo hare igual.- bufe.

-Como quieras, me voy con mi marino. Te dejo con tu beisbolista, Dios te de sabiduría.

-Dios te oiga.- rece con ella, mientras me perdía entre la gente, tratando de llegar a mi habitación por mi camisa con el numero 27.

La camisa de él.

Yo necesitaba tener su autógrafo. Esa camisa jamás se lavaría. La próxima vez que estuviera en el AT&T Park* lo haría con mi camisa firmada.

La noche había mejorado considerablemente después de conocer a un ídolo.

* * *

*Estadio de beisbol, casa de los Gigantes de San Francisco.

**Buenas! Estoy aquí! Regrese con el primer capítulo de esta historia., luego de meses retirada de . Para las que leyeron el prologo, siento no actualizar antes, muchas cosas juntas, entre estas me estaba graduando de bachillerato, para muchos secundaria, y tenía demasiadas cosas pendientes. Aun falta el acto pero para muchos términos, soy bachiller. Para los que me seguían en desde PDDC, mi retiro se debió a mis estudios y aun bajón de creatividad horrendo, no podía escribir nada.**

**A los que seguían La de los mil escapes, no seguirá, no puedo escribir mas de ella. Se me fueron las ideas.**

**Ahora aquí estoy con mi proyecto nuevo. Es algo diferente, o eso creo. Estoy contenta con el y vamos a ver como nos va.**

**Cuento con ustedes y gracias por todo. Nos vemos en los rr.**

**Comentarios? Gracias!**


	3. Organiza tus prioridades

**Organiza tus prioridades.**

A la mañana siguiente, fui despertada por el insensato movimiento dentro de la casa. No eran ni las nueve de la mañana y ya el personal de limpieza, comandado por mi madre, corría de un lado a otro por la casa.

De vez en cuando escuchabas el estallido de algún artículo de la cristalería reventar en el piso, seguido del bufido de mi mama y su clásico grito de "incompetente" acompañado de un coro de disculpas.

Gracias al cielo que la cristalería de las fiestas siempre era de las agencias de festejos. Mi mamá ni de coña ponía sus finas copas y vasos en las manos de nadie.

Tendría que llover para arriba.

En mi cuarto el sol no había entrado a eso de la diez de la mañana, mientras yo salía del baño, recién vestida y con una cola alta hecha. El vapor del baño se coló hasta el cuarto, empañando el espejo más cercano.

Me fije en mi aspecto en la peinadora. Coloque algo de mascara de pestañas y un poco de corrector para las ojeras. Habíamos estado hasta las 2:30 bromeando con el alcalde y levantarse a las ocho de la mañana a mirar el techo, no era precisamente mi plan la noche anterior.

La noche anterior había sido el cumpleaños 57 de mi padre. Había sido una celebración digna de su edad y la carrera que ha desempeñado siempre. Además, había servido de ocasión para dar el bombazo del año en la familia Swan. La menor de sus hijas se casaba con un sargento de los Marine, después de dos años de ilustre relación y agarradas de mano insignificantes en los parques.

Algo así más o me nos leí en las noticias de esa mañana, mientras desayunaba.

La noche había terminado de manera armoniosa. A las 12, como si fueran Cenicienta, las personas comenzaron a abandonar la morada, dando sus mejores deseos, a mi padre y a la joven pareja. Había tenido que soportar otra tanda innecesaria de porqués y de preguntas indiscretas sobre Mike, mi boda imaginaria, la revista y mis prioridades.

Como si necesitara más de eso.

-¿Todo bien hija?- salte en la silla, sosteniéndome únicamente de la isla de la cocina para no terminar de culo en el piso.

-Bonita manera de decirme buenos días.- me queje, mientras mi padre se reía de mi.

-Lo siento hija, no fue mi intención.- se acerco para dejar un beso en mi frente, y aprovecho para hojear la pagina de sociales entre mis manos. Mi vista siguió la suya, dando de lleno con una foto mía, con Edward mientras firmaba la camisa de los Gigantes. Mi sonrisa de idiota enamorada ocupaba la página completa, mientras Edward también sonreía y apoyaba la camisa sobre una de las mesas.

El pie de página rezaba. "_Menudo encuentro fan se llevo la reconocida editora Isabella Swan, hija mayor del anfitrión de la noche y fanática número 1 de los Gigantes de San Francisco. Se le vio saludar e intercambiar algunas ideas con el aclamado jugador 27, para terminar pidiendo su firma en la camisa del mismo. Ya sabemos con camisa piensa ir Bella a los próximos juegos"_ Debajo de la foto, una captura mía des espaldas, en uno de los juegos, en el área VIP con los brazos arriba, vociferando a todo pulmón y llevando la camisa del número 27 con el apellido _Cullen _escrito en ella.

No parecía casi una psicópata así.

-Tremendo enamoramiento te has pegado.- me pico mi papá, alcanzando la cafetera para servirse una taza. Se sentó junto a mí en la isla de granito de la cocina, con su tarro favorito del Tío Sam hasta el tope de café negro.

-¿Enamoramiento? Vamos papá, hasta tú te enamoraste del tipo. Esta demasiado bueno para pensárselo.- estallo en carcajadas, quitándome el periódico de las manos.

-Hay que ver que ese traje le quedaba muy bien. Me sentiría muy homosexual diciéndolo, pero es tremendo hombre.- le guiñe un ojo.

-Te secreto gay está a salvo conmigo.- nos reímos ambos.- No sabía que estaba invitado a la reunión.

-Ni yo. Al parecer tu mamá rasguño información con el manager del equipo y consiguió dar con Edward y hacerle llegar la invitación. Como invitados casi recurrentes de los partidos, algunos contactos tenemos. Nunca imagine que tu mamá siquiera me escuchara hablar de cómo se llamaba el equipo.- me encogí de hombros.

-Eso del beisbol nunca ha sido lo de ella.

-Pues parece que nos presto un mínimo de atención, porque menuda sorpresa que nos ha dado a ambos.- paso la pagina, para encontrarse con mas fotos de la velada de anoche.

Hoy no se vería más nada en las páginas sociales que nuestros rostros, y la fastuosa cena de cumpleaños del asesor político de la década.

La fama y sus cosas.

-No hace falta que me lo agradezcan.- Renee entro a la cocina, llevando un mono deportivo, una camisa del mismo estilo y zapatos a juego. Su cabello estaba pulcro, lejos de la laca y la gelatina del peinado de anoche, en una coleta alta, con su cara cubierta con una capa impávida de polvo y corrector. Deportiva pero perfecta.- Y estoy cansada de decirte que no te expreses así.- me regaño, pasando por mi lado, para saludar a su esposo.

-¿Así como?- pregunte.

-Como si el tipo fuera un pedazo de carne. No es de señoritas dar tantos…elogios vulgares a un hombre. No lo tolero en mi mesa.- continuo, robándole la sección del periódico a mi padre de las manos. Ese pedazo de papel había pasado de mano en mano.

-Pero por Dios mamá, solo míralo.- le mostré la foto de él junto a una modelo, que identificaron como una amiga encontrada casualmente en el lugar.-No hay manera de decir nada decente de ese pedazo de carne andante.- mi papá se rio, chocando las manos conmigo.

El siempre había sido mi alcahuete, y el mayor fan de que me expresara con tal naturalidad. No es como si pudieras hablar de lo bueno que esta un hombre con tu papá si este no fuera Charlie.

-Podrías comenzar por decir que es apuesto. Que tiene unos ojos hermosos y que es un maravilloso jugador.- Renee rodo los ojos.

-Eso no suena realista.- continúe.

-Es lo que la hija de un asesor político, una editora respetada, una mujer adulta y una señorita, diría.- bufe ante su comentario.

-Yo perfecta edición 100.- murmure.

-¿Dijiste algo?- presiono mi mamá, algo molesta.

Ella siempre querría de mi la mejor versión. Una menos realista y más ajustada al tipo de vida y persona que debería ser. Yo podía ser muy señorita y muy protocolar en las fiestas y dirigiéndome a la gente, pero me gustaba ser yo misma entre mis cuatro paredes. Boca floja y feliz. No podía ser Doña Perfecta toda la vida.

Por eso es que Alice es de la mejores "adquisiciones" de mamá. Ella si puede ser señorita las 24 horas del día.

Ya la quisiera yo ver cogiendo con su sexy Marine, a ver si mantenía el piquito cerrado para seguir siendo señorita.

-Nada mamá, no dije nada.- bufe un poco, bajándome de taburete alto donde estaba sentada.- Me voy a ver si llueve en la esquina.- me acerque a mi papá para darle un abrazo.- Te amo ¿ok? Eres tú en HD.-Charlie estallo en carcajadas ante mi elogio y me abrazo con fuerza.

-Para ser perfecta no tienes que decir cosas que suenen a plástico. Te amo como eres, y estás en tu casa siempre.- le guiñe un ojo, tratando de contener las ganas de llorar.

Amaba a mi papá y sabia que él me amaba a mí, pero a veces quisiera saber que mi mamá podía aceptarme con el paquete completo. Sería lindo pasar un día en casa con ella sin que tratara de cambiarme.

Pero así había sido desde que había entrado en la adolescencia y me había cansado de los vestidos que escogía para mí. Me había obstinado de los profesores particulares para evitar el cotilleo, de los vestidos que escogía y de sus modales implacables hasta cuando se golpeaba el dedo pequeño con el mueble.

Ella siempre había creído que se tenía que hablar bajo para no asustar a las moscas. Siempre con una frase adecuado, tratando a la gente de usted, pos sus nombres, con modales, las palabras indicadas, el tono de voz correcto, sin groserías ni expresiones soeces. Manteniendo la ecuanimidad siempre.

Luego que había pasado de los 11 y me había cansado de tanta paja, comencé a querer escoger mi ropa. Hice que me pusieran en la escuela pública local, con todos los demás. Acepte que era distinta y quise tener novios y salir de fiesta. Tuve algunos problemas entrada en la adolescencia, cuando había comenzado a salir a fiestas con mis amigos y andar en moto con mi novio de secundaria, y ella se enteraba por las fotos de las revistas.

"¿Qué van a decir de nosotros como sigas así?" chillaba siempre, en el único momento en que medianamente perdía los papales. Luego volvía a su tono impasible y me recordaba "Siempre estamos expuestos hija, hay que dar la pauta" y me dejaba hablando sola, recordándome que estaba castigada y que tenía que dejar a ese soquete.

De todo lo que me decía y yo ignoraba, lo que más me arrepiento de no escuchar, fue la parte de dejar al soquete.

Meses después, entendería que estaba haciendo el ridículo con él, cuando andaba conmigo por publicidad, cinco minutos de fama y el dinero que yo siempre aportaba. Con la tarjeta de crédito en el bolso, me gustaba creer que podía comprar el mundo, y el alcohol de las fiestas a donde iba con él.

-Adiós mamá.- susurre, dándole un beso en la mejilla con sobriedad.

-Cuídate hija.- dijo simplemente.

Yo salí de la casa, con mi bolso al hombro con algunas de las cosas que había alcanzado a tomar antenoche en medio del llanto.

Me subí al Mustang, con la cabeza perdida en la noche del viernes. Era una reverenda mierda todo lo que habia ocurrido y ahora debia replantearme algunas cosas.

Llegue hasta un poco más debajo de la colina, en el mismo barrio Nob Hill, dentro de un conjunto de apartamentos donde mi papá me había regalado un bonito piso cuando me gradué de la universidad.

Entre en el apartamento, apestoso al One Million que solía regalarle al cabrón mayor. Bufe nada más abrir la puerta y encontrar el mismo desastre de cojines, sabanas y vidrio de hace unas noches.

La discusión se había salido del contexto. Yo había corrido fuera del cuarto, con el desnudo tras de mí y la golfa mayor envuelta en una sabana. Le había lanzado todos los cojines del sofá, el mantel de la mesa de café, los tacones que llevaban puestos y el jarrón sobre la isla de la cocina.

Había sobrevivido a lo último por tener excelentes reflejos.

Me había ido corriendo después de gritarle un millón de cosas y lanzarle todo lo anterior. Lo deje dentro, con la copia de la llave del apartamento que tenia, y la tipa lloriqueando por los rincones en cueros.

El gran idiota siquiera se había preocupada en organizar el caos que había dejado su paso.

Suspire.

El teléfono de la casa comenzó a repicar de manera insensato, mientras yo daba vuelta al colcho, pariendo para cargar con el peso del king size.

"_Hola soy Isabella Swan y en este momento no estoy en casa. Por favor comunícate a mi celular o deja un mensaje con tu nombre y número de contacto, después del tono. Disculpa y gracias" _Se disparo la contestadora.

-Hola, soy Andrea Patrick de la revista Todo Show, y te llamaba porque tenía un par de preguntas para ti respecto a tu encuentro con Edward Cullen en la fiesta de tu padre. Cuando puedas, devuélveme la llamada. Gracias.- nada más terminar de escuchar el mensaje maldije en voz alta.

Había intercambiado algunas palabras con un jugador de beisbol en una fiesta, y lo había acosado por un autógrafo, y ya querían perseguir mi culo para pedirme explicación. No había ni un poquito de actitud sospechosa en nuestro encuentro de anoche.

Deje caer el bendito colchón como estaba y le puse unas sabanas nuevas que encontré entre el closet. Tome todo lo que estaba regado en el piso, a excepción de los cojines del sofá, y lo eche en la basura.

No quería nada que Mike, su zorra o el aire contaminado hubieran tocado.

A eso media hora el apartamento se veía decente, así que me deje caer sobre el sofá, encendiendo la tele de la sala.

Pase por los canales sin darle demasiada importancia a ninguno en especifico, hasta que una imagine den E! me llamo la atención.

-Así que aquí la ve, Isabella Swan, la hija del asesor político del gobernador de California, compartiendo un cálido abrazo con el grandes ligas del momento en la fiesta de cumpleaños del padre de ella. Edward, quien se ha forjado una fama de retraido para las celebraciones, casi nunca se deja ver en fiestas ni cocteles, pero la noche de ayer, se mostro con total naturalidad en la cena por los 57 años de Charlie Swan. Fuentes cercanas a la familia, aseguran que la mayor de los Swan y el beisbolista estuvieron compartiendo desde la llegada de este hasta altas horas de la noche, y se loes vio abandonar juntos la carpa del jardín donde la cena tuvo lugar. Ademas, Bella, haciendo uso su fanatismo por los Gigantes, no dudo en pedirle al jugador que firmara su camisa con el numero que suele llevar este en los partidos. Aquí la vemos en uno de los tantos juegos, dando animos al equipo mientras Edward se encontraba en la caja de bateo. ¿Habrá romance en puerta? Este podría ser el mejor home run de Bella luego de su separación con su antigua pareja.- durante unos segundos mas dejaron ver mi foto agradeciéndole a Edward la firma, con un abrazo, antes de cambiar de información.

Gran cantidad de basura la que habían dicho en la nota. Poco les falto para decir que tenía cinco meses de embarazo después de un ventiunico encuentro anoche.

Por mi madre, según ellos habíamos salido juntos de la fiesta.

Bueno, eso era más o menos así. Edward había abandonado la fiesta y yo me ofrecí a acompañarlo a la salida. Me despedí de mis padres, porque planea subir a descansar luego que dejara a Edward en la salida. Nunca imagine que acompañarlo a irse y no regresar a despedirme luego, generaría semejante cotilleo.

Eso era todo lo que yo necesitaba en este momento. Más idioteces rondándome, como si no tuviera suficiente.

Mi celular repico con insistencia desde mi bolso, que estaba tirado por allí en algún rincón del comedor. Me moví medianamente rápido, recordando que era imposible que fuera alguien de la prensa. Los únicos números de contacto permitía era los de la oficina, el de mi casa se filtro una vez y desde entonces, guardo celosamente el numero celular.

Cuando logre alcanzar mi bolso y dar como mi teléfono dentro de este, había dejado de repicar. El número era privado y eso me alerto un poco. Podría cualquier periodista con excelente astucia que había encontrado mi número celular. Los periodistas teníamos nuestras técnicas.

Cuando estaba pensando en apagar el teléfono para dejarlo pasar, volvió a repicar con el número desconocido. Lo deje sonar un poco, hasta que me decidí a contestar fuera quien fuera.

-¿Si?- susurre lo más suave posible, planeando colgar si reconocían mi voz.

-¿Isabella?- una voz masculina desconocida me hablo del otro lado.

Carajo, o colgaba o preguntaba quién era. Decir que era yo, por mucho que colgara, aseguraría que me llamarían el resto del domingo, y el lunes, y hasta que cambiara de teléfono.

-Mmm si.- hable para el cuello de mi camisa.

-Tranquila, no soy un periodista, no quiero una entrevista. Soy yo, Edward.- me dio escalofríos nada más escuchar su nombre y aleje el teléfono de mi oreja para estar segura que de verdad había una conversación abierta y no soñaba.

¿Qué mierda es esta?

-Oh, qué bueno. Disculpa la reserva, día duro hoy.- me invente.

-Puedo entenderte, estoy en las mismas. No sé cómo han dado con mi número celular y me han atormentado todo el día. Me dejaron siento de mensajes en el contestador mientras entrenaba.- de todo lo que dijo, mi cerebro solo proceso la parte de entrenar. Imagine ese bonito cuerpo en ropa deportiva bañado en sudor mientras entrenaba.

Necesitaba conseguir un novio.

-Mis colegas tienen ese potencial. Son bastante creativos con la información.- reaccione.

-No puedo imaginarte a ti acosándome por el teléfono.- suspire nada más escucharlo. Yo si podía imaginarme acosándolo, pero no precisamente por teléfono.

-Puedes estar seguro que jamás llegaría a ese punto. Edito una revista de moda, no de chismes. Los odio, porque tengo el potencial de estar en ellos.

-Hablando de eso, te llamaba para saber si tendrías problema en que contestara alguna de las 300 llamadas y diera una declaración oficial. Creo que si les contesto me dejaran en paz.- me rei en la línea.

-Oh claro, si le contestas a alguno, te aseguro que dejaran de acosarte a ti para acosar a ese periodista y obtener la declaración. Por mi no hay problema Edward, no creo que haya algo de lo que puedas decirles que me perjudique, más que la verdad. Ni siquiera nos conocemos, fue una casualidad y yo soy tu fan, fin.- le reste importancia.

-Claro, solo pensé que diciéndoles la verdad me dejaran de llamar. No hay mucho que contar la verdad, aunque pienso omitir esta llamada.- asentí con la cabeza, como si me estuviera viendo.

-Creo que es lo más sano. Ellos se quedaran tranquilos y lo mas que harán será decir que soy tu fan enamorada y bla bla bla, cosas con las que seguro puedo apañarme. A mí al menos me han llamado una sola vez, no interrumpieron mi día.- el bufo.

-Bueno, que es una fan mas para la lista.- se rio y mi quijada rozo el piso. Que modesto.- Ya varias famosas se les adjudican ser mis fans. Al menos me queda la tranquilidad de saber que eres mi fan y sabes de beisbol, hay tantas que dicen seguir mi carrera y no entienden lo que quiere decir "cuenta completa"- sonreí.

-Tranquilo Edward, no lo entiendo todo pero si lo que necesito. Ya veré yo como me va como eso. Tú sigue con lo tuyo, contéstales y diles que te acoso. Ellos serán felices así. Cuídate y ten buena semana. Éxito en la jornada.- me despedí de él.

-Si claro, gracias. Nos vemos en alguno de estos partidos.

Después de asegurarle que hacia seria y compartir una que otra disculpa cordial, el colgó el teléfono, dejándome ningún rastro para saber de él y sorprendida por su llamada.

¿De verdad me había llamado para preguntar si podía contestarle a los periodistas? El podía hacer lo que quesera, y siendo tan famoso como era, me extrañaba que ya no estuviera acostumbrado a saber cuál era la reacción correcta ante estas cosas. No era la primera vez que era vinculado con alguien, yo bien lo sabía.

Suspire. Este hombre esta demente.

Decidí que era estúpido darle más vueltas a ese asunto idiota, así que preferí llamar a Alice a ver en que andaba. Me contesto medio adormilada, aunque eran las doce y media del medio día. Acordamos en vernos en media hora en un pequeño restaurant de mariscos cerca del puerto.

-Oh por Dios, mírate, dices muy bien cogida por todas partes.- chille cuando la vi, un rato después. Venia en jeans, camisa blanca holgada y lentes oscuros. Su cabello estaba en una clineja y cuando se subió los lentes tenía unas bonitas ojeras pero una gran sonrisa.

-Shh, no quiero que medio San Francisco se entere.- me carcajee al oírla, mientras se sentaba frente a mí. Estábamos en una apartada mesa al fondo del local, para dos, pegada de la ventana, con vista al océano pacifico. La brisa con olor a salitre y fresca se metía en el lugar, cada que abrían la puerta. El local estaba a reventar.

-Por los santos divinos, era medio día cuando te llame, así estaría la madrugada.- la pique, después que pedimos.

-Jasper y yo nos fuimos a su apartamento después que te fuiste a acostar. No daré detalles, pero fue la mejor manera de celebrar el compromiso.- se sonrojo.

-Oh, tranquila, no necesito los detalles.

-Pero, yo si necesito que me expliques esto.- saco de su cartera una revista enrollada, que estaba abierta en la página de sociales. En ella, ocupando todas sus anchas, la foto de Edward y yo abrazándonos, mientras yo apretaba la camisa contra mi pecho con un mano. La foto del día.

-Es una estupidez Alice, la del día la verdad. El acaba de firmar la camisa y yo lo abrace para agradecerlo.- en letras gigantes decía: "nuevo home run"

Rodé los ojos. Podían ser un poquito más originales.

-Bueno, no es eso lo que la prensa nos está vendiendo a todos.

-Eres mi hermana, deberías creer mi versión.- fingí molestarme.

-Y la creería, sino fuera porque estas obsesionada con ese hombre y te acuestas con todo aquello que te gusta.- a esa frase le hubiese quedado mejor "te coges" pero mi hermanita menor, la perfecta muñequita de Renne Swan, jamás diría eso.

-Gracias por el concepto que tienes de mí. Pero no, yo me fui a dormir, el quien sabe a dónde. Me llamo antes que yo te llamara para saber si me molestaba que él le diera una declaración formal sobre nuestro breve encuentro de conocidos y explicara la verdad.- Alice entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Te llamo para pedirte permiso para hablar con la prensa? ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Otra vez intentando prácticas de BDSM con la gente? No todo el mundo puede ser tu sumiso.- bufe.

-Eso fue solo una vez, y era para probar que tal era eso que decían en 50 Sombras, además, con un hombre como eso, yo no quisiera tener de sumiso sino de amo.- planto sus manos abiertas frente a mí.

-Suficiente información para mí por hoy.- estalle en carcajadas.

-Tú pediste explicaciones. Mejor hablamos de un tema que te encanta. La boda.- sus ojos destellaron.- ¿Para cuándo el matricidio?

-Matrimonio Bella, matrimonio. Haces sonar una tragedia el mejor momento de mi vida.

-Drama.- murmure.- Ya sabes lo que hago jugando. Todo bien con el mejor momento de tu vida. Mejor contéstame, ¿para cuándo la boda?- ella suspiro, preparada para comenzar con la cotorra.

Yo lo había pedido.

A eso de las tres, habíamos dejado el restaurant, cada una en su auto y hacia otros destinos. Alice tenía un apartamento en los suburbios de la ciudad, porque insistía que amaba la tranquilidad de esa zona. Allí se quedaba con Jasper cuando él no estaba en Washington en la base.

Yo me dirigí hasta mi apartamento, pensando en las llamadas y trabajos de mañana. Debía acordar la entrevista con Selena Gómez y concretar el artículo especial con el último ganador de Project Runway.

La realidad retomaba su curso mañana.

Estacione donde siempre, saludando al conserje mientras subía al ascensor, hasta el piso 13.

Odiaba el elevador, pero los tacones que había escogido para salir a comer con Alice, y los 13 pisos en escaleras no combinaban para nada.

Cuando fui a abrir la puerta me asuste. No tenía el pasador puesto, cosas que siempre hago nada más salir de casa. Gire la llave en una sola vuelta, preguntándome como los pasadores multi lock podían haberse quitado.

Nada más entrar entendí porque no estaba puesto y como podían quitarlos. Solo con la llave y el cabrón mayor la tenía.

Estaba sentado con demasiada tranquilidad en el sofá, con los pies subidos a mi mesa de café, en calcetines y cambiando los canales.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí?- le grite. No se sobresalto ni un poquito con mi presencia, se limito a ponerse de pie y esconder algo tras su espalda.

-Buenas tardes Bella.- hablo con ese tono idiota que usaba para exponer un caso.- ¿Cómo has estado? – mi miro de arriba abajo, sacando de quicio.

- ¿Qué haces en mi casa?- sacudió las llaves frente a mí.

-Tengo las llaves, esta solía ser mi casa.

-Lo era, hasta que tú, la puta de turno y tu ropa salieron de aquí.- camine hasta la cocina, decida a poner distancia antes de cometer un homicidio.

-No seas infantil Bella, bájale dos rayitas a tu onda de mujer engañada. Esto no es Cenicienta, la realidad no viene ligada a la fidelidad.- rodé los ojos.

-No es tu problema lo que yo crea o no Mike, me gano la vida de manera independiente, soy una persona soltera y libre. Si quiero ser infantil entre las cuatro paredes de MI casa, lo hago.- lo enfrente.

-Y tienes todo tu derecho a ser lo quieras linda, te lo respeto. ¿Sabes que es lo que siempre ame de ti? Que jamás fuiste estirada, remilgada e ilusa como esa gente de sociedad con la que te rodeas. Sabias ser crudamente tú mientras eras educada y quedabas bien con todos. Siempre ha sido de lo más inteligente.- trato de acercarse para tocarme, pero me aleje.

-¿Qué con eso Mike?

-Que esto no da mucha fe de tu inteligencia.- dejo caer sobre la mesada, la revista del escándalo.- Acabas de terminar conmigo, todo el mundo lo supo ayer, después del show que montaste a las siete de la noche en un edificio familiar. Y ahora, después de todo, te dejas liar con un deportista famoso en el cumpleaños de tu papá. Menuda brutalidad.- trate de abofetearlo pero me sostuvo la mano

-No es tu problema.

-No, no, no.- chasqueo la lengua.- No me trates así cuando he venido a hacerte un favor. Vamos Bella, usa tu hermosa cabecita. ¿Crees que tu mamá estará feliz con esto? El nuevo hombre en tu vida a un día de dejar uno con el que salías hasta la esquina. Además, hasta a unos meses de cumplir 28, tu hermana de 25 es medianamente más madura que tu. El único novio que se le conoció, será su esposo en unos meses. Ella sí que fue inteligente. Bien con Dios y con el diablo.- golpee la mesada.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Tu papá te ama Bella, imagina siquiera la preocupación que debe sentir al verte a la deriva. Solo tienes tu trabajo, ninguna relación duradera, ningún hombre positivo, no hijos, no casa familiar, y esa bonita boquita y tu manera de decirle a la prensa siempre que se mantenga fuera de tu vida. No eres una oveja negra, pero no te falta mucho.- susurro.- Yo no quiero atormentarte Bella, quiero hacerte un bien. Míralo de esta manera, en la prensa solo se dice que terminamos, nadie sabe que te engañe, por una bonita cantidad Katy se quedara callada y podremos decir que volvimos. Eso será mejor. Una relación estable, la más larga que tendrás públicamente. Tus padres aprenderán a aceptarme si les recuerdas que me amas y eso te ayudara a verte menos mal al lado de tu hermanita menor, la casi señora Hale.- estalle de ira.

-¡Vete a la mierda Mike!- lo empuje hasta la puerta. El no se resistió, solo rio.- ¡Lárgate a ver si la rana pario siameses! No me vuelvas a joder, ya fue suficiente con lo que me hiciste. No es tu problema si mi hermana se casara, si me veo bien o hago el ridículo, o si mi familia me acepta o creen que soy una oveja negra. Eres el cabrón más grande que he conocido.- abrí la puerta, sacándolo fuera.

-Yo que vine a pedirte matrimonio y tú que me echas. En fin Bella, yo solo quería ser tu aliado.- quise matarlo.

-Muerte Mike ¿Si? No necesito tu bondad ni tus sacrificios. Voy a estar bien.

-¿Sola? ¿Vas a estar bien casando a tu hermana menor mientras estás sola? El reloj avanza, organiza tus prioridades linda.- me guiño un ojo y yo cerré la puerta en sus narices.

* * *

**Volvi, por aquí ando. Gracias por leer y aun espero que me den sus opiniones.**

**Todos contra Mike. **

**Comentarios? Gracias!**


	4. Los dias malos, pueden terminar bien

**Los días malos, pueden terminar bien.**

-Alice, como sigas chillando así, voy a colgar el maldito teléfono.- presione.

-Te necesito.- dijo con los labios Jenny, mi secretaria, mientras señalaba un folio enorme entre su mano.

Le indique con mi mano que me diera unos segundos, mientras sostenía el infernal teléfono contra mi oreja. Alice del otro lado, chillaba sin parar sobre unas benditas flores traídas de unos viveros japoneses que se agotarían en un tiempo ridículamente corto, como no saliéramos ya por ellas.

-Esas son las flores de mis sueños. Las quiero en el bouquet, en las mesas, en el ramillete del padrino y en las pulseras de las damas. Necesito esas flores en todo santo lugar posible. Tienes que verlas Bella, las amaras tanto como yo.- rodé los ojos nada mas al escuchar decir esto.

-Dudo que pueda amarlas siquiera un milímetro. Soy alérgica a cuanta mierda poseo polen o clorofila, así que a mí ni me mires. Tienes como 300 damas de honor. Alguna de tus amigas de la universidad y del club de literatura para ancianos seguro querrá ir a comprar matas contigo. Estoy a mediados de mes Alice, tengo todo mi tiempo consumido con los últimos detalles de la edición de agosto, sin contar que tengo que comenzar a preparar la edición especial de noviembre sobre tu boda, y el montón de publicidad gratis que tuve que ofrecer para ti y por tu fastuoso evento. No me jodas mas.- deje caer mi frente sobre el escritorio, sintiendo como alguien abría la puerta de mi oficina.

-Bella, se que estas ocupada, pero tengo en la línea a la Larry de publicidad, que no termina de entender que va a cargar en la pagina 16.- empujo en todas mis narices el folio, que tendría seguramente la versión preliminar de las paginas publicitarias.

-Claro Jenny, permíteme.- recosté el molesto teléfono de mi oreja y hombro mientras revisaba las paginas.

Había tres versiones idénticas de la misma página, con diferente distribución de contenido.

-Eres mi hermana Bella, la dama de honor principal por obvias razones, no puedes preferir tu trabajo que a tu hermanita menor y su boda.

-Te aseguro que puedo Alice, y lo hago, porque gracias a él, puedo comer, pagar las cuentas, mantener esta absurda llamada y te conseguí una cita para un ridículo vestido de novia en la tienda mas exclusiva del país antes del 2025. Yo que tu, dejaría de molestar tanto mis nervios y me iría a joder animalitos.- antes de lo que espere le regresaba a Jenny la pagina definitiva.

Y pensar en lo que tendría que hacer el resto de la tarde.

-Odio cuando me tratas como una niña y pones todo antes que tu familia.- bufe en la línea.

-Y yo odio cuando tratas de sonar como mamá en la cenas de navidad con el Gobernador. No seas infantil Alice, que por eso te sigo tratando como una niña. Voy a colgar, esta conversación perdió sentido hace un buen rato.

-Luego de ir a buscar mis estúpidas flores, nos veremos en el bar de siempre en el muelle, con algunas amigas, para descansar de la jornada de hoy. Es viernes y amas salir, no me dejes plantada en esa también.- presiono mi hermanita.

Podía matarla sin problema alguno. Ser asesina no me quedaría nada mal en el record criminal.

-Tal vez, tengo planes.

-¿Tan rápido le encontraste sustituto a Mike? Sé que era un idiota pero podrías disimular un poco, la gente no va a verlo nada bien.- su voz se hizo un poco más baja y chillona.

Se sintió como escuchar a mi madre hablar, luego que llegaba a casa de alguna fiesta con los tacones en mano y pasada de tragos.

-Me sabe mucho a mierda como lo vea la gente, además, no se trata de nadie nuevo. Rose va a estar de paso por la ciudad y quería verla.- no sé ni para qué coño le explique.

Podía hacer lo que me diera la gana con mi vida.

-Oh eso es fantástico. Podrías venir con ella entonces, sabes que siempre la adore. Me encantaría verla un rato.- gruñí.

Una de las cosas que siempre había odiado de la existencia de Alice, es que ella siempre estaba en todo lo que era mío. En mi cuarto, en mis eventos, en mis cumpleaños, quería ser amiga de mis amigos, quería salir con los chicos con los que yo lo hacía, ir a las fiestas de mi círculo, colarse a mis clases y demás. Lo peor de todo, era que al final de la noche, yo era una regalada y una inmoral y ella levantaba su cola y se alejaba de la rebelde Isabella, que estaba llevando a su hermanita por el mal camino.

Tamaño estrés representaba Alice, siempre.

-Si claro, esperare estar con ella a ver que quiere hacer.- y con eso, sin darle demasiado tiempo a pensarlo, le colgué el teléfono.

Despedirme de ella hubiese derivado en una hora más de llamada.

-¿Lista?- continuo Jenny jodiendome. Asentí con la cabeza y me levante de mi silla, estirando la tela de mi vestido crema de hoy. Los tacones me habían jodido la vida todo el dia, pero a las tres de la tarde, cuando quedaban un par de horas de jornada de trabajo, no los abandonaría.

Justo cuando iba a abandonar la oficina, para dirigirme a la reunión de edición de la tarde de hoy, mi extensión volvió a sonar.

-Por todos los santos, que se dispare la contestadora.- tranquilice a mi secretaria, indicándole que saliéramos al fin. Teníamos un aproximado de 20 minutos de retraso en la reunión, por lo que me habían terminado enviando el trabajo que se realiza en la reunión hasta la oficina.

Si tu no vas al trabajo, el viene a ti.

La reunión se había prolongado, por lo que agradecí ir a ver a Rose a las siete y media y no a las seis, cuando se supone que mi jornada de trabajo con reunión de producción, suele terminar.

Corrí por el estacionamiento, tratando de recordar el nombre del hotel donde se estaría hospedando Rose.

Rosalie Masen, había sido mi compañera de secundaria en su último periodo. Era hija de un empresario de la ciudad, que había fallecido hace algunos años de cáncer. Rose, una mujer imponente de un metro ochenta, sonrisa prefecta, ojos claros y cabello rubio, había enamorado toda la vida a todo el mundo. Siempre había sido comedida, estilizada, recatada y soñadora. Esperaba por el príncipe azul y se había enamorado como dos veces en su vida. Se jactaba de abrir las piernas solo después que le decían te amo.

Una vez que terminamos la secundaria, se había inscrito en la mejor agencia de modelos del país y al año siguiente, estaba concursando en el Miss Estados Unidos por el estado de California. Esta demás mencionar que había ganado la corona y luego de eso había quedado entre las cinco finalistas del Miss Universo.

Luego de ese acertado triunfo a los 19 años, le sobraba madurez, entereza, desarrollo y belleza para forjar una fructífera carrera en el mundo del modelaje. Se había dedicado a saltar de pasarela en pasarela en los últimos años, asentándose a veces en Francia e Inglaterra, siendo imagen de calzados, ropa y perfumes.

Cuando al fin el infernal tráfico me dejo llegar, eran casi las ocho de la noche y yo correteaba por la recepción del hotel, sonriéndole a las caras que me reconocían y tratando de alcanzar el ascensor que estaba a punto de cerrar sus puertas.

Logre entrar en el elevador a tiempo y me halle tocando la puerta de la habitación de Rose a eso de las ocho y cuarto, mientras jadeaba y maldecía los tacones que me había calzado esta mañana.

Eran unos tacones de gamuza marrones que amaba con el alma, pero no estaban hechos para esta clase de días ni retos.

-¡Bella!- si, Rose chillaba como Alice.

-Hola Rose.- me deje arrastrar por ella dentro de la habitación, en medio de un abrazo por el cuello.

Llevaba un vestido negro ceñido, hasta la rodilla y tacones rojos a juego con unos zarcillos colgantes. Su cabello estaba en un moño en lo alto de su cabeza.

De inmediato sentí que mi sencillo vestido beige, mi cabello suelto en estilo desordenado y mis zapatos marrones eran estúpidos.

-Estas hermosa Bella.- camino alrededor de mí, describiendo un círculo perfecto.

-Y qué decir de ti Rose.- camine hasta la salita de la suite, dejándome caer en el primer sillón que encontré.- Estoy agotada, hoy fue horrible.- traquee mi cuello.

-No lo dudo, amiga, tienes mucha pinta que así fuera.- contrario a como seguro me veía yo, Rose estaba impecable, con un maquillaje ligero y sin ninguna ojera en su vida.

Era putamente perfecta.

-Tanto trabajo por hacer, cada vez es más demandante sacar una edición mensual. Es una locura. A veces se me agotan las ideas.- se sentó a mi lado, sobando mi brazo.

-Yo apenas llegue esta mañana y lo primero que hice fue dormir. Toda la tarde durmiendo entre estas cuatro paredes, era lo que necesitaba

-Soy una idiota, siquiera te pregunte como estabas y como habías llegado.- ella solo sonrió.

-Tranquila, me adelante y te conté. Todo bien, el vuelo fue largo y sin descansar nada. Había una pequeña congregación de mi club de fans en el aeropuerto esperando por mí. Fue muy lindo, me dieron algunos obsequios.- señalo la mesa frente a mí, llena de peluches y rosas en jarrones.- Y hable con mi mamá temprano. Está de viaje por el interior del país con su nuevo esposo así que estoy sola en la ciudad.- me recosté de su hombro.

-Sola no, estás conmigo y un millón de personas que querrán bailar con la ex Miss Estados Unidos en alguna discoteca.- ella rodo los ojos.

-Tu plan suena fantástico, pero no tengo demasiados ánimos de rodearme de un montón de gente sudorosa y calenturienta.- bufe nada más escuchar sus términos.

-¿"Calenturienta"? Vamos Rose, suenas a mi madre.

-No hay otra forma de llamar a esas personas moviéndose unos contra otros.- continuo, muy digna.

-Tu amiga es una de esas personas muchas veces. Me ofendes.

-¿Sabes que suena mejor? Una cena agradable en un bonito restaurant, o tal vez aquí en el del hotel, y luego subir a tomar algo aquí en la habitación.- sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Y luego follamos? Eso sonó a propuesta de viejo calenturiento.- exagere la voz al decir esto.

-Bueno, entonces unos tragos en el bar, ver gente nueva, tal vez conocer a alguien.- la frene de inmediato.

-¿Estas hablado de flirtear con alguien? La Miss Estados Unidos, la chica modelo, la que la persiguen los hombres, ¿quiere buscar a alguien?- la moleste.

-Odio cuando te pones en ese plan.- se levanto, caminando por la habitación.

-Oye, no era en serio.

Me sorprendió su reacción. Siempre habíamos bromeado con sus excelentes modales y sus ideales maravillosos sobre la vida. Había sido educada como una princesita y para eso se comportaba día y noche.

Rose me ocultaba algo.

-Sí, supongo que es inútil que sea tan exagerada al respecto.- se escondió de mi unos minutos, antes de sonreírme de nuevo, con es típica sonrisa de concurso de belleza que compraba todas las coronas menos mi conciencia.

-Vale, te rompieron el corazón ¿correcto?- la seguí, mientras ella se refugiaba contra el gran ventanal de la habitación.

-No podían romper algo que no sabía que tenían entre las manos.- subí la ceja izquierda, completamente perdida.- No hubo "te amo" previo.- la mire con los ojos como platos.

-¿Te acostaste con él y ya?

-Nos conocimos en un coctel de la compañía con la que estoy trabajando ahora. Era un inversionista, un hombre hermoso, joven, perfecto. Bien vestido, perfumado y maravilloso. Todo el mundo tiene sexo casual y el estaba descontrolando mis hormonas.- se puso colorada nada mas explicarme eso.

-¿Follaste con un desconocido?- me deje caer en la cama, impactada con lo que oía.

Estaba hablando con la chica que perdió su virginidad a los 20, con su novio después de tres años, en un hotel de lujo, entre pétalos de rosas y demás.

Esto no podía ser cierto.

-Técnicamente no es un desconocido. Se su nombre, en donde trabaja, es americano pero estaba de paso en Paris esa noche para el coctel, porque financia la obra benéfica en torno a la cual era la cena. Compartimos algunos bailes, información, me sonrió mucho y termine en su habitación de hotel. Se llama Emmet Cullen.- cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos.

Rose se había revolcado nada más y nada menos que con el hermano mayor de Edward, el beisbolista más espectacular que había parido la bendita tierra.

-Entonces, te acostaste con él, te tenía las hormonas revolucionadas y te lo dejaste meter. ¿Luego?

-Luego él se vistió, me dio un beso, me dijo que era maravillosa y hermosa. Dijo que me llamaría cuando estuviera en Paris para volver a vernos y se largo.- me reí.- ¿Dije algo gracioso?

-No, para nada. Lo único gracioso aquí, es tu tono de indignada ante algo supremamente normal. No eran una pareja, no salieron en una cita ni te dejo plantada. Follaron como dos conejos en celo, en un momento de pasión desenfrenada. Emmet no tiene una relación seria hace años.-le conteste, mientras su rostro cambiaba en muchos tonos de rojo.

-Es estúpido, lo sé. Yo no nací para jugar a los adultos maduros. A penas me abrazo, yo sentí la conexión. Yo se que tu no crees en el amor a primera vista, pero literalmente así fue.- respire profundo.

-Rose, no puedes enamorarte del hombre con el que follaste ocasionalmente en una ciudad extranjera. Era el escenario perfecto para un polvo. No estaban ni cerca de su ambiente de costumbre, estaban de paso, en un hotel, con algunos tragos encima. Te levantas, te vistes, le robas un último beso y sigues con tu vida.

-¿Cómo sabes que hace años que no tiene una relación seria?- sorbió su nariz de una manera poco diplomática.

-Es el hermano de un conocido beisbolista local. Además, es un empresario respetable y una mini celebridad en el país. Me lo he cruzado una que otra vez en algunas reuniones.- sus ojos se abrieron como platos.- Relájate, nunca me he acostado con el.- acalle la línea de pensamientos que comenzaba en su cerebro.

-No sé ni porque pierdo el tiempo conversando de esto, es estúpido. ¿Cómo te pueden romper el corazón si ni siquiera era parte del juego?- se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

-Rose, tú no eres de esas. No estás hecha para las relaciones ocasionales, el sexo a mitad de la noche, y las huidas rápidas. Para los cuartos de hotel con olor a sexo y no a amor. No te des golpes de pecho, no es tu culpa. Se te pasara. El amor solo sobrevive mientras se alimente. Es prácticamente imposible que se alimente algo con una persona que Dios sabe donde está ahora. Solo, procura no volver a acostarte con él si vuelven a coincidir en Paris, a menos que estés completamente segura que una vez que acaben, se largaran a lugares opuestos.

-No puedo creer que esté recibiendo consejos sobre esto. Siempre me ha parecido de lo más…estéril.- le sonreí.

-No hay amor para todos en el mundo. A veces, hay que consolar algunas necesidades y luego ver si alcanza para sentir con el corazón.- la consolé.

-Comamos algo.- se puso de pie, extendiéndome la mano.

Nos escabullimos entre los pasillos hasta el restaurant del hotel, recibiendo una mesa con relativa rapidez por andar con Rose. Nos sentamos a comer, sushi para matar el antojo y a cotorrear sobre Europa.

No volvimos a mencionar su desafortunado encuentro con la realidad.

-Es estúpido porque tenían una obsesión acarreada con esa prenda, y al final, a nadie le importo cuando salió. No hicieron ni un comentario, positivo o negativo, respecto a ella luego del desfile. Me hicieron adelgazar dos semanas antes, rezarle casi que a Dios para poder modelarla, y no fue ni siquiera la favorita de la colección.- parloteaba mi amiga animada.

-Bueno, los fetiches aun siguen existiendo. Tal vez fue una idea que tuvo el diseñador luego de orgasmo genial.- mi amiga rodo los ojos.

-Hola Bella.- levante mi vista de mi espectacular muse de chocolate, hacia la voz masculina que me saludaba.- Buenas noches.- me atragante nada mas observar al amor de mi vida, con una camisa manga larga negra, arremangada y mostrando esos hermosos ante brazos, mirándome fijamente.

-Edward, buenas noches.- hice el ademan de ponerme de pie para saludarlo, pero acerco su rostro a mí, sonriente. Dejo un beso en mi mejilla y rastros de su perfume.

Dios me diera sabiduría.

-Buenas noches.- le sonrió con gran interés a Rose, que estaba embobada mirándolo. El efecto Edward al ataque.

-Oh si, buenas noches. Soy Rosalie, una amiga de Bella.- le tendió la mano a Edward.

-Me temo que ya se quién eres.- ella asintió frenéticamente.

¿Qué coño le pasaba a Rose?

-Seguramente me reconociste.- continuo ella risueña.

-A parte de lo obvio, ese de allá.- señalo al fondo del restaurant. Seguí su vista, encontrándome con la mirada penetrante de su hermano mayor.- Me comento de ti. ¿Sabes? El esta pensando en si venir hasta aquí por ti, o no. Por aquello de que no llamo de nuevo, no sabe si lo recuerdes.- Rose se puso de todos colores, y Edward solo sonrió.- Le diré que venga el mismo a hacer su trabajo sucio, mi misión de reconocimiento está terminada.- me reí.

-Otra misión exitosa.- le comente.

-Eso parece.- me guiño un ojo y desapareció, siendo remplazado por el grandulón de su hermano de 30 años.

-¿Saben que hare yo? Voy a ir a medir la distancia en millas náuticas de aquí al baño. No se preocupen por mí, será una misión de riesgo pero voy a sobrevivir.- Emmet solo me sonrió, después de reconocerme y asintió con la cabeza.

-Creemos en ti Bella.- susurro, ocupando la silla que yo había dejado vacía.

Rose me miro por sobre él y me hizo señas de que no la dejara. Le dije entre labios que la esperaría en la habitación media hora más. Si no llegaba, me largaba a dormir.

Camine por la estancia, pasándole por el lado a la mesa que ahora solo ocupaba Edward. Este estaba concentrado en no sé qué cosa en su teléfono, por lo que ni me moleste en hacerle seña alguna.

-Hey Bella.- me llamo la atención luego que casi llegaba a la puerta.

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué no terminas tu postre conmigo?- sonreí.

¿Contigo o encima de ti?

-Bueno, parece que lo deje por allá, en el circulo de tensión.- señale la mesa donde el par de tortolos conversaban, cada vez, uno más cerca del otro. Evitar que Rose le volviera a abrir las piernas, es como pedirle a la tierra que deje de girar.

-Pidamos uno nuevo. Seguro puedes con el.- levante mis cejas.

-¿Insinúas que estoy gorda?- negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Para nada, esta perfecta.- asentí con la cabeza.

-Excelente respuesta.

Me senté en la silla que quedaba vacía, justo frente a él, y bajo la atenta mirada de la población femenina que consumía algo en la barra del bar, y esperaba el momento perfecto para atacar.

Caza fortunas que se apuesta en los hoteles los fines de semanas, listas a ver que encuentran.

Pedí el mismo muse que estaba comiendo en mi mesa, mientras Edward me miraba fijamente.

-¿Y bien?- decidí romper el silencio.- ¿Cómo va la temporada?- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Parece que bien. Tú sabes, depende de la editorial que leas, el equipo está en quiebra, o teniendo su mejor año.- asentí con la cabeza.

-La industria y sus cosas.

-Siempre confusa. Ahora mismo aplastan mi cráneo con los entrenamientos, pero todo sea por el equipo.- le sonreí.

-El compromiso ante todo.

-Supongo que sí. ¿Cómo va la boda de Alice?- rodé lo ojos.

-¿Recibiste tu invitación?- él se rio.

-Pensé que sería trabajo de otro sentarse a confirmar la asistencia de 300 personas.

-¿Cómo sabes que son 300?- me alarme.

-Oh, solo saque el doble de lo que vi en la cena de tu padre, y lance el número. Parece que soy bueno para las predicciones.

-Creerme que no sé quien carajos va a llamar a 307 personas para preguntarles si irán a la boda, pero puedo jurarte que yo no soy. Eso de preguntarte por la invitación es más un formalismo con una realidad.- asintió.

-Bueno, nunca espere haber hecho tan buenas relaciones con tu familia en una cena como para ser invitado a la boda de Alice. Si se quien es tu familia, pero no espere que por la cena a la que me invitaron, me repitieran en la lista. Y pensar que cruce poca información con Alice.- divago.

-Alice es sorprendente cuando lo intenta. Además, mi papá te ha amado desde hace dos años cuando entraste en el equipo, no hacía falta muchas reuniones mas para que fueras su sueño hecho realidad.- estallo en carcajadas.

-Si no fue porque lo conocí en persona, tendría miedo de tu padre. ¿Alice también es fan o lo hizo por tu papá?

Ahora fue mi turno para reírme.

-¿Alice y deportes? Bueno, ella aun no reconoce la diferencia entre un gol y un cuadrangular.- abrió los ojos como platos.

-Vale, tu ganas, tu papá es el artífice de todo.

-Fue algo así como una amenaza. "No pondré un dólar para esa boda como el no esté allí" creo que menciono.- trate de imitar la voz de mi papá

-Tengo que decirte que jamás he leído tu revista, pero apuesto la vida a que es mejor que tu imitación del señor Swan.- me lleve la mano al pecho, falsamente ofendida.

-Hasta aquí ha llegado nuestra amistad Edward Cullen.- atravesó la mesa y sostuvo mi mano sobre esta.

-Vale, retiro lo dicho. Me retracto, lo que quieras.- sonrió de lado.

¿Lo que quieras? ¿Solo yo noto lo peligroso que suena eso?

-¿Sabes que hare? Conservare nuestra amistad, desde mi cama y entre mis almohadas. Me voy a dormir, día duro. Te dejo cuidando de aquellos dos, me rindo.- el asintió una sola vez, poniéndose de pie cuando yo lo hice.

¿Los caballeros no habían pasado de moda?

Se acerco a mí, abrazándome ligeramente por la cintura y dejo un beso en mi mejilla.

-Buenas noches Bella.- no me derretí porque soy una mujer adulta.

-Buenas noches.

Camine por el lugar, hasta pararme frente a la mesa que solía compartir con mi amiga.

-Rose, me largo. No me caigo del sueño porque es imposible.- ni siquiera había notado que Edward venia tras de mí.

-Yo aun no estoy lista para irme.- rodé lo ojos.

-Y no tienes por qué estarlo, no vives conmigo.- mire a Emmet.- ¿No seas un idiota, si?- el solo me sonrió.- Te conozco Emmet Cullen, ser idiota te sale mejor que los negocios. Es mi amiga, inténtalo, por mi.

-Lo prometo.- susurro, mirándola intensamente.

El amor andaba en el aire y yo tenía ganas de vomitar.

-Como sea. Antes de irte, recuérdale al mesonero a nombre de quien cargara la cuenta de hoy, más un muse que me comí por aquella mesa. Técnicamente ya esta paga así que ni te preocupes por ello. Cordura Rose.- le sobe la cabeza.

-La comida de esta mesa y la mía, corren por mi cuenta, con todo y el muse de chocolate.- intervino Edward.

Rodé los ojos. Gestos de macho alfa inútiles.

-Está bien Edward, puedo pagar mi comida.- el asintió.

-Y yo la mía, sin embargo escojo pagar ambas. No lo discutas, solo di gracias.-suspire.

-Woof.- simule a un perro, poniendo mis manos delante de mi.- A sus ordenes amo.- sus ojos brillaron.

-Te puedo asegurar que este es el menor contexto donde te quiero escuchar decir eso.- susurro solo para nosotros.

Mi corazón se disparo. Lo que yo necesitaba justamente, un hombre con tendencias sadomasoquistas.

-¿A lo Christian Grey?- le pregunte.

-Ni tanto. Con amarrar a la cama tengo, lo demás son límites infranqueables. Soy tradicional.- me guiño un ojo.

Me estoy haciendo insinuaciones con el hombre más sexy de San Francisco.

-Me largo.- pase por su lado, sintiendo su aroma y percibiendo la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro.

Dormir, eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Dormir.

* * *

**Regrese con esta historia. Hace mucho que no la actualizaba, pero mi vida dio un giro completo. Me gradué de bachiller, después de cinco años maravillosos y largos. Cinco años que me enseñaron el valor del esfuerzo, de las amistades y vivir en carne propia el dolor de dejar a quienes amas. Este capítulo está dedicado a mis compañeros, a mi amada Promo VII, Clase 2013, mis compañeros incondicionales.**

**Ademas de todo esto, mi vida cambio algo. Pase por algunos días difíciles y ahora estoy aquí de regreso. Lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte, siempre.**

**Bueno, espero que les guste el capitulo. Muchos se pueden preguntar que tiene que ver todo esto con la idea original de la historia, pero debemos conocer a fondo como es la vida de Bella y su manera de hacer las cosas antes de cambiarle la vida para siempre.**

**Sin mas que agregar. Comentarios? Gracias!**


	5. Vivir para no morir

Vivir para no morir.

-¿Bella?- me sorbí la nariz escandalosamente, tratando de mimetizarme con el banco.- ¿Estás bien?- la pregunta más estúpida que se le puede hacer a una persona que esta tirada en un banco llorando.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- continúe ignorando sus preguntas deseando que desistiera y que creyera que yo era otra persona.

Escuche los pasos de sus zapatos, asumí que alejándose por el estacionamiento, hasta que una sombra se planto frente a mí, robándome un poco de la claridad que la luna de esta noche me daba.

-¿Qué te paso?- continuo, acuclillándose frente a mí. Escondí como pude mi rostro hinchado y me limpie las lágrimas con el dorso del abrigo que llevaba.

Una chaqueta enorme a finales de Julio.

-¿Bella?- insistió.

-¿Qué coño quieres?- le grite, levantándome del banco y tomando unos tres pasos de distancia. Edward se sorprendió de mi reacción, pero no tardo en recuperarse y cerrar el espacio entre nosotros.

Me observo de arriba a abajo, con especial atención en mi rostro. Examino mis ropas y mis piernas descubiertas por el vestido, asumo que buscando golpes o lesiones.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- se acerco como tratando de abrazarme. De inmediato tome distancia. No comenzaría a acumular lastima desde ya.

Su expresión se crispo de sorpresa, ayudada por la luz de la luna que nos alumbraba. El estacionamiento del hospital se encontraba vacío, a excepción de los vehículos de los médicos que cubrían la guardia de la noche. Debían ser pasadas las 12 de la noche.

Había estado una infinidad de tiempo tirada en ese banco.

-No tenía un carajo que hacer con mi vida y vine a ver pasar la noche aquí.- me di la vuelta, dispuesta a caminar, pero me detuvo por el codo.

-¿Por qué lloras?- me deshice de su mano.

-Tengo el periodo. Es normal.- le reste importancia.

-No se trata de eso. Bella, ¿Qué ocurrió?- su voz se notaba preocupada, tal vez demasiado para ser un deportista famoso que había visto unas cuantas veces.

-Te regreso la pregunta bonito. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- observe los al rededores callados y oscuros. No se veía gente alguna y por las ventanas, el hospital se vislumbraba calmado. La entrada de emergencias estaba desierta y no sonaba ninguna sirena ni cerca.

La gente descasaba plácidamente en sus hogares. San Francisco estaba en calma, mientras mi vida se venía abajo.

-Yo…- miro sus pies buscando excusas, antes de volver a mis ojos. Los detallo por un largo rato, hasta que me sentí intimidada con su escrutinio. – Vengo una vez a la semana a ver a un grupo de apoyo de enfermos de cáncer y sus familias.- sus palabras fueron como una fuerte bofetada para mí.

"Enfermos de cáncer" repetí en mi cerebro.

"_-Bella. Temo que no tengo buenas noticias para ti.- camino hasta su escritorio, placas en mano._

_-¿Eso quiere decir?- trate de sonar jocosa._

_-Hay algunas cosas que debemos discutir de ahora en mas.- levanto una de las placas frente a nosotros y en contra luz.- Esto que ves aquí, son tus mamografías, y me temo que existen algunas irregularidades."_

-¿Qué haces en un grupo de ayuda para moribundos?- susurre.

-Mi mamá murió de cáncer de seno cuando yo era adolescente. Al principio íbamos con ella como parte de su tratamiento. Luego dejamos de venir y desde que firme con los Gigantes, dono algunos fondos a la causa para pelucas y tratamientos a personas de pocos recursos. El grupo que se reúne aquí tiene una fundación pequeña, pero admirable.- me sonrió.- Deberías conocerlos. Son un grupo alegre de personas. Podrías escribir de ellos.- comencé a negar con la cabeza.

-No tengo nada que hacer con un grupo de ancianos enfermos.- el levanto las cejas sorprendido.

-Bueno, no todos son ancianos. Hay una chica de 23 que tiene cáncer de hígado. Es la más optimista de todos. Ella no la está pasando bien con la quimio.

"_-Esas placas no son nuevas. Necesito saber que develo la biopsia.- insistí._

_-Bueno, me temo que no son buenas noticias.-"_

-¡Carajo!- grite, tratando de alejar los recuerdos de mi cerebro.

-¿Qué pasa?- Edward se acerco a mí, sosteniéndome por los brazos, mientras mis rodillas me traicionaban y me precipitaba contra el piso.-Bella ¿estás enferma? ¿Por qué estás aquí?- mi cuerpo cedió, volviéndose gelatina en los brazos de él.- ¿Necesitas un medico?- negué con la cabeza.

-No mas médicos por hoy, por favor.- murmure, mientras el pasaba sus brazos por mis piernas y mi cintura, alzándome en sus brazos.- ¿Qué haces? Bájame.

-No puedes caminar Bella, te llevare a mi auto a que tomes algo de aire, luego de allí veremos que hacemos. ¿Qué fue lo que paso bonita?- levante mi mirada de su fornido pecho metido en una camisa negra y la vi. En lo alto del cielo, una gorda y amarilla luna llena a finales de julio.

Estaba todo lo hinchada que alguna vez pude imaginar. Se veían con claridad las sombras sobre la superficie y casi se sentía que si extendía la mano, podría agarrarla. El maldito conejo de siempre, estaba montado en su fea luna, riéndose de mí.

No había nada de lindo en una luna grande y gorda. Estaba llena de cráteres aunque aquí no se viera. Estaba hinchada. Era fea y no sonreía. No tenía expresión como la media luna. Era un círculo de luz que estaba dando de lleno con mi cara.

Era la luna llena y yo nunca había tenido más ganas de pincharla como hoy.

-¿Bella?- pregunto Edward.

-¿Uhmm?

-¿Estás bien?- asentí con la cabeza.

-Por ahora Edward.

-¿Estabas en control médico?- cerré los ojos con fuerza.

-Voy a morir Edward. Probablemente mañana. Tal vez pasado mañana. Moriré.- detuvo su trote.

-Todos vamos a hacerlo Bella, ¿Por qué lo dices?- gemí un poco.

-¿Recuerdas a tu mamá?

-Todos los días de mi vida, ¿eso qué?

-Moriré…como ella.- apreté los parpados, mientras un rio de lágrimas me abandonaban. Solloce un poco y enterré mi rostro entre la perfumada tela de la chemise de Edward.

-Eso no me parece divertido Bella. Sigo sin entender el chiste.- trato de ponerme en el suelo, pero me aferre a sus fuertes brazos.

-Ojala fuera un chiste Edward. Ojala.

**Viernes 19 de julio de 2013. **

-¡No puedo creer que me hagas esto!- grito a todo pulmón, espantando hasta los pájaros del cedro del patio.

-Alice por Dios, hasta el Golden Gate te escucharon.- bufe.

-Y me importa un demonio.- si que estaba molesta para usar esa palabra.- No puedes simplemente dejarme sola en New York.- rodé los ojos.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Alice? ¿Cinco?- chillo como un cochino en el matadero.

-Mamá va a saber esto.- me reí con fuerza.- Y no me importa que tanto te rías Bella, ella no va a estar feliz cuando lo sepa.- camine por sala, contoneando las caderas y tomando mis llaves.

-Vamos Alice, hace años que deje de tratar de complacer a mamá. Dile lo que quieras, que soy una malcriada, que morías sin mí, que me cayo un meteorito o que estoy en depresión por la renovación inútil del protocolo de Kioto. No me interesa. Mi decisión es definitiva. No voy a perder una semana de trabajo por acompañarte a New York a escoger vestido. Yo conseguí la cita, así que no abuses más de mi amor por ti.

-¿Sabes lo imposible que es tener una cita en Kleinfeld y a además la oportunidad de salir en un episodio del programa de novias?- suspire.

-Créeme que lo se Alice. Tuve que ofrecer villas y castillos para que te dieran esa cita antes del 2015. Diviértete.- camine hacia la puerta.

-Estas de suerte que papá y mamá no están.- continuo riñendo.

-Con mi papá es que vas a lograr mucho. Ese ni sabe que es un Carolina Herrera. Habla con mi mamá, pero avísame con tiempo que pondrás la queja, para dejar de responder las llamadas de ese día.- me reí.

-Eres mi dama de honor principal, no puedo salir en el episodio sin ti. Además, ya habíamos comprado los boletos. Era un viaje de chicas. Mamá, tú y yo en New York por una semana. Sería un previo de despedida de soltera.- chillo como niño en navidad.

-Alice, voy a volver a decirlo de lo más calmada.- me voltee a observarla.- Hay un magazine de variedades femeninas y estilo que depende de mí. Lo funde hace cinco años en una caja de fósforos y ahora es una de las publicaciones más respetadas del país. Aun así, las cuentas no dan para contratar un pedazo de editor en jefe suplente, para perderme una semana entre tul y encaje con mi madre y mi hermana, como despedida de soltera. Además, hace unos días me hice unos exámenes médicos y esta semana me toca hacerle seguimiento.- sus ojos se ancharon.

-¿Estás bien?- se lanzo a abrazarme.

-Si Alice, aun no me ha dado por morirme. Son unos exámenes de rutina.- le mentí.

No pensaba darle detalles. Seria más drama del que puedo soportar.

-Oh bueno. Eso me deja más tranquila.- se dejo caer en el sofá. Aun así, tengo la esperanza de que cambies de opinión de aquí al próximo viernes que nos vamos. El vuelo sale a las cuatro de la tarde. Tal vez quieras ir de aquí al jueves. Avísame.- encendió el televisor y pareció entender el punto que el tema se había desgastado.

-Si como sea. Me voy. Rose sigue en la ciudad y queremos salir juntas antes que se vaya. Cuando lleguen mis papas diles que anduve por aquí y que les deje abrazos. Cuídate enana.- bese el tope de su cabeza y me escabullí fuera de la casa.

Sorteando el infernal trafico de la ciudad a las seis de la tarde, logre llegar a la zona del puerto en la ciudad, hasta un pequeño pub donde me vería con Rose y su nueva adquisición.

El lugar estaba hasta reventar, lleno de personas tomando cerveza en las mesas altas del lugar. Algunos estaban sentados en los puff de los extremos, compartiendo algo de comida ligera y haciendo chistes tontos. La mayoría pasaba un agradable momento después de una agotadora semana de trabajo.

Al fondo del lugar, entre un sofá largo y una pequeña mesa de estar, estaba Rose junto a Emmet y otras dos chicas y chicos. Parecía que todo el mundo había venido en plan de pareja excepto yo.

Bella, la que no podía tener una vida medianamente estable a los 27 años. Menuda manera de pasar el viernes.

Estuve tentada a dar media vuelta e ir a meterme en mi apartamento con un pizza familiar y un refresco de 2 litros, pero siquiera tuve oportunidad de caminar un poco mas entro del pub, cuando el pequeñín de Emmet me hacía señas.

-Hey Bella.- grito en un tono nada bajo, interrumpiendo la música en portugués de fondo.

-Hola.- susurre, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Rose.- Concurrida noche.- solté mi cartera sobre el sofá y me acomode en el extremo más lejano de los extraños.

-Bella, ella.- señalo a una chica de pelo negro corto y completamente liso hasta la mitad de su cuello, con ojos negros y tez blanca. Más flaca que una lamina de anime.- Es Estefany, una compañera de la agencia, y ella.- la chica a su lado, era igual de flaca, morena y sonriente. Su cabello era una mata de risos alborotados y marrones.- Es Michelle, otra compañera. Ellos.- señalo a dos chicos altos y apuestos.- Son sus novios.

El cuarteto de modelos adorables me sonrieron y hicieron el ademan de acercarse a saludar. Con un beso de mejilla habíamos cerrado la sesión de presentación.

Siempre podía apelar a mi vejez y trabajo y largarme temprano. Apenas eran las siete y media, pero yo comenzaba a sentir que quería mi cama.

-Bueno, ¿y cómo estuvo el trabajo?- pregunto Rose, rompiendo el silencio que se genero en los últimos segundos. Estefany y Michelle la miraron con atención, tratando de entender que quería decir.

-Agotador. La edición de agosto va adelantada pero me está dando lata.- las modelos me sonrieron con condescendencia, con su cara de perdidas total.

-Bella es la editora de Effe.- aclaro Rose.- No dudo que sea horrendo. A ver cuando pones a tu amiga en la portada.- rodé los ojos.

-Tus técnicas de persuasión son muy sutiles.

-Esa revista es genial.- dijo Michelle con su voz baja y modulada, con la barbilla alzada y mirada altiva. Modelo al fin.

-Muchas gracias. Se hace lo que se puede.

-Oh, es un trabajo excelente. Cada publicación es mejor que la primera. Muy chic y vanguardista. Al fin le dan a la moda el trato que merece, chic pero más humano.- hablo Estefany.

Estaba completamente segura que este par de modelos darían la vida por cinco minutos de fotografías inhumanas con Vogue, así que escucharlas calificar a mi revista de lo mejor que había parido la tierra, me hacía sentir sumida en un mundo de lo más banal.

-Trato siempre de darle objetividad a la moda. Más que fashionista, en realidad soy periodista y a eso me dedico. A darle a la moda y las tendencias trato periodístico.- comente.

-Es de las mejores cosas que he escuchado.- intervino Emmet.

-Seguro que si.- me reí de él.

-Considerando lo nada que entiendo de moda y lo estúpida que me parece, escuchar que alguien quiera ser periodista de moda y editar una revista sobre que usar, es algo de locos.- continuo él.

-No edito una revista de modas Emmet, edito un portafolio femenino. Estilo, moda, comentarios y personalidades femeninas. Le doy trato periodístico al día a día de una mujer, pero desde un lado chic y vanguardista, más humano que Vogue, menos común que la revista dominical.- aclare.

-Es casi imposible creer que te gusten los deportes cuando hablas así.- se rio y lo acompañe.

-¿Te gustan los deportes?- chillo Michelle.

-Oh no, me va fatal con ellos. Jamás pude practicar nada, cero coordinación manos, pies, ojos. Y qué decir de lo poco que entiendo de ellos. No me doy con los deportes, me doy con el beisbol, es un amor familiar, hereditario. Es tradición en mi familia, algo que mi papá me enseño de pequeña y bueno, termine enamorándome.- Estefany subió sus cejas sorprendida.

-Una vez tuve que hacer juna sesión de fotos de deportes. Me toco hacerla en un campo de beisbol, en los vestidores. Que horrible situación. Todo apestaba y a mitad de la sesión llegaron los jugadores de entrenar y estaban todos sudorosos y apestosos.- Rose se rio entre dientes observándome.

Yo solo me limite a subir las cejas y asentir, mientras recordaba las millones de fotos y videos que había visto de Edward terminando de entrenar, bañado en sudor y con expresión cansada. Las veces que desee estar allí para abrazarlo a penas saliera de jugar.

-Oh bueno, como lo mío es desde las gradas, la verdad que ignoro la situación del sudor.- me salí por la tangente.

-Quería traerte a Edward hoy, pero esta no ha sido la mejor temporada del equipo y le están exprimiendo los huevos. Hace un rato termino por hoy y salió directo a su apartamento a dormir.- asentí frenéticamente.

-Es mejor que descanse. La temporada para los Gigantes no ha sido nada favorecedora y el domingo hay un encuentro importante. Otro día será.- él me sonrió.

-Le voy a decir a Edward que te pida matrimonio. Una mujer que ame tu deporte tanto como tú mismo es una que merece la pena.- Rose se aclaro la garganta.

-Los deportes no son lo mío.- escupió.

-Y yo no soy deportista cielo. Soy empresario.- le guiño el ojo y yo rodé los ojos.

Bella se debió quedar en casa escuchando a Alice chillar.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen?- trate de sacarle conversación a los callados novios de las modelos, quienes se habían mantenido con el pico cerrado, siguiendo de cerca el debate moda/deporte de nosotros.

-Yo soy productor de cine. Ahora trabajo en un proyecto pequeño e independiente con un aire bohemio, rescatando las tendencias del cine de los 60 y la inspiración profunda.- susurro el chico sentado al lado de Estefany, asumo su novio.

-Que bien. Suena interesante.- conteste por diplomacia, entendiendo nada en realidad de la idea.

-Yo soy escritor de biografías cortas de artistas de la pintura y cine perdidos en la memoria y pocamente reconocidos. Investigo arduamente para darles vida.- intervino ahora el novio de Michelle.

¿La gente ya no podía tener trabajos normales? Seguro que para salir con estas modelos obviamente no.

-Suenan a trabajos tremendamente complicados. Yo me quejo de escoger en donde ubicar publicidad.- continúe.

-Nosotros preferimos alejarnos de trabajos tan…prácticos. Queremos dedicarnos a hacer y rescatar el arte para las futuras generaciones que les interese tener una visión más allá de la humanidad. Esta generación está plagada de formalismos e ideas de arte demasiado llanas, perdiéndose de corrientes y artistas con verdadera profundidad, que nos podrían llevar a nuevos y maravillosos redescubrimientos.- levante mi ceja izquierda, impresionada de toda la mierda que tuve que escucharle a novio de modelo 1.

-Bueno, creo que tengo hambre. ¿Algo de ceviche?- interrumpió Rose antes que yo explotara.

Me dijo corriente, mundana, inútil e inculta. Todo en la misma oración.

Carajo.

-Suerte con el ceviche Rose, yo estoy agotada de mi trabajo practico y prefiero irme a descansar. Los dejo a ustedes para que sigan salvando el mundo.- tome mi cartera y me levante del sofá, sonriéndole a Emmet.

-Bells…-comenzó Rose, con una mirada apremiante.

Siempre era igual, ella quería que saliéramos con sus socialite y excéntricos amigos y pretendía que yo entendiera cuando ellos delicadamente me dejaban saber que yo era demasiado corriente para su celestial óptica del mundo.

Una grandísima mierda. Debe ser que cagaban de pie.

-De verdad Rose, suficiente de mi para hoy y por hoy. Otro día será. Suerte.- les dije a el cuarteto de honor y salí lo más digna posible del lugar, contoneando mis caderas y sonriéndole a un chico que me miro pasar.

Lo último que yo necesitaba era acomplejarme por un grupo de "artistas" freak.

Llegue a mi humilde morada con los tacones en la mano y mentando madre a cuanto objeto me encontraba en el camino. Entre en la cocina y llene de lechuga, jamón, queso y salsas unas tajadas de pan que encontré, para matar el hambre. Con un vaso de agua baje lo que quedaba y deje todo tan desordenado como lo encontré.

María no iba estar feliz mañana cuando viniera a limpiar.

Me desvestí a oscuras, solo ayudada por las luces de la ciudad y de la luna que se filtraban por las ventanas panorámicas. A lo lejos, bajando por la colina que era mi ciudad, se podía ver el Golden Gate, con sus postes iluminados y el final de sus cuerdas perdido en la neblina de la noche.

Me lleve las manos a la espalda para liberarme del molesto sujetador. Sisee con la putada que sentí en el seno izquierdo en el momento en el que sostén aflojo la prisión en la que se mantenía.

Lleve mas manos hasta el lado exterior de este, sobándolo para tratar de aliviar el dolor. El pinchazo intensifico por todo el seno hasta mi pezón.

-Auch.- me vestí con una camisa lo más holgada posible, tratando de evitar el roce. Me acomode entre el montón de almohadas, con la espalda lo mas derecha posible, tratando de aliviar la tensión muscular que seguramente me había ocasionado el dolor en el seno. Antes que supiera nada, me estaba quedando dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté a las ocho al sonido del despertador. Me di una ducha rápida y me metí en mi ropa deportiva, con el Ipod en mano y los audífonos al cuello. Deje dinero sobre la encimera de la cocina, por si María terminaba antes que saliera del gimnasio y me baje al estacionamiento.

En unos 20 minutos estuve entrando al gimnasio, saludando a Katy la recepcionista

-¿Dónde está el amor de mi vida?- pregunte, mirando entre las maquinas.

-Está en el estudio de baile. Hoy tiene clase de zumba.- me guiño un ojo, sabiendo lo que se venía.

Cuando Christian amanecía de amor para zumba, yo terminaba haciendo el ridículo.

Camine con la cabeza baja hasta las barras, pensando en hacer brazos e ignorar a mi entrenador y su clase de pasos de bailes que destruyen mis músculos.

-Pero si llego mi alumna favorita. Ven, que hoy tenemos velocidad 6.- me atrapo Christian dejando mi bolso en un banco del gimnasio

Una media hora después, estaba tendida en el piso con un dolor espectacular en el culo y las piernas, tratando de buscar aire de todas partes y sufriendo por el calor. Mientras, Christian continuaba bailando esa danza diabólica y gritando órdenes a las chicas que se negaban a rendirse.

Que jodieran a otra

De nuevo estaba sintiendo esa extraña punzada en el seno de la noche anterior, y no pude evitar arrugar la cara.

-¡Vamos Bella, no es para tanto, eres toda una vieja!- le lance una manotazo al aire.

-No me jodas.- Christian se rio y movió sus sexys caderas dos veces más antes de que despachara la clase.

Si ese hombre usara esas caderas para algo netamente útil, que Dios me ayudara que yo haría cola.

-¿Todo bien Bells?- se agacho a mi lado, secando su sudor.

-No, tengo un dolor fastidioso en un seno.- sujete mi seno entre mis manos.

-Oh vaya, pues deberías decir a los trogloditas con quien te acuestas que más suave la chupada para la próxima.- bromeo, poniéndose de pie.

-Eres un cerdo. Desde anoche tengo ese dolor, y mira que me fui sola a la cama. Supongo que tengo algún musculo resentido por el estrés, la mala postura. O una mamografía que me hice el miércoles. Tal vez sigo lastimada- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué no te das una vuelta por donde Andrew? Tal vez el tenga la solución.- me guiño el ojo, dándome una hermosa vista de su tonificado culo.

Necesitaba una vida nueva de verdad. Y un relajante muscular.

-Eres un desgraciado. Me haces ponerme en manos del fisioterapeuta más hermosamente gay de este gimnasio. Te odio.

Después de darme una vuelta por las manos de Andrew y que me hiciera algunos masajes en la espalda y hombro, cruce el umbral de la casa a eso de las 1 de la tarde, después de haber pasado todas la mañana viendo a Christian gritarle insultos a la gente del lugar.

Menudo bullying.

-Hola Bella.- me recibió María, con un trapo en mano, mientras estrujaba la mesa de café de la sala.

-No esperaba encontrarte aquí.- me acerque para darle un beso en la mejilla, advirtiéndole que venía de sudar mucho.

-Oh, no se nota casi.- le sonreí a medias, desviándome a la cocina en búsqueda de algún calmante. Revolví el estante de la esquina donde solía dejar vasos y pastillas pero solo encontré los primeros.

-¿Qué necesitas Bella?- inquirió ella desde la sala.

-Una pastilla para el dolor.

-Pase todas las pastillas al estante de tu baño linda, donde deberían estar siempre.- asentí con la cabeza como si me estuviera viendo y me dirigí hasta allí con un vaso de agua. Me tome un par de tylenol y una gran cantidad de agua.- ¿Día duro de ejercicio?

Me lance en el mueble, suspirando con fuerza y sacándome los zapatos.

Ese dolor desgraciado había vuelto.

-Tengo un dolor fastidioso en el seno izquierdo. Supongo que es la mala postura en la que trabajo.- le reste importancia.

-¿Te has hecho ver eso con un medico?

-La semana pasada me hice unas placas de rutina. Esperare el lunes a ver qué tal- susurre no muy segura. Ahora que recordaba, había tenido incomodidad con ese seno desde hacía días, pero nada muy fuerte. Siempre lo atribuí al ciclo menstrual.

-Bueno, no dejes pasar mucho tiempo.- me guiño un ojo y se desapareció por el resto de la casa.

A eso de las dos y media se despidió de mí y se escabullo fuera del apartamento. Aproveche la aparente paz en la que había quedado todo y lo prolijo que volvía a ser mi apartamento, y me di un largo baño de burbujas. El agua caliente relajo mis músculos y ayudado por las pastillas, el dolor cedió.

Me metí entre una pijama, planeando pasar el resto del día echada en el sofá comiendo comida chatarra y cambiando canales, pero parecía que el resto de la humanidad tenía otros planes, cuando mi celular repico.

Suspire leyendo "mamá" en el identificador.

-Dime mamá.- atendí.

-Buenas tardes Isabella, yo muy bien y ¿tu?- odiaba las fases irónicas de Renee.

-Bien mamá, gracias por tu preocupación.

-Tu hermana me comento que pensabas no acompañarnos a New York a la elección del vestido.- eso se veía venir.

Batalla en unos minutos.

-Si mamá, tengo fuertes compromisos labores que me impiden ausentarme esa cantidad de tiempo y tan lejos.

-Estoy segura que dados los avances tecnológicos, con una portátil y un teléfono inteligente podrías hacer mucho desde New York.- rodé los ojos.

-Seguramente podría hacer muchas cosas, pero no podría decidir entre que publicidad colocar en el encabezado superior izquierdo de una página, porque no tendría ni idea de cuánto espacio es eso si no lo estoy viendo. Créeme que no estoy feliz con eso de no ir, pero mi revista me necesita.- lo último, era una ligera mentira blanca.

Yo lo menos que quería era ir a meterme entre metros y metros de tul, a ver mujeres chillar y a Alice hacer show. Para eso iba a visitarla a casa un día de estos.

-Oh, ¿Y tu hermana no lo hace?- bufe.

-Va a comprar un vestido mamá, no se está muriendo y necesita un riñón. Hay cientos de expertos a su alrededor. Mi opinión bien puede estar y dará igual. Me quedare, no tengo cinco años, no me puedes arrastrar al avión.- la escuche gruñir.

-Y que mal que no los tienes Isabella, para ponerte disciplina.- apreté al cojín a mi lado.

-Si me falta disciplina, será por ti mamá, que cuando tenía cinco, no me la diste.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- chillo.

-La conversación para mi acabo. Saludos a mi padre.- y cuando iba a protestar, le colgué.

Dios me diera paciencia.

El dolor estaba de vuelta.

**Viernes 26 de julio de 2013.**

-¿Bells?- murmuró Edward.

-¿Uhmm?

-¿Qué tan grave es?- negué con la cabeza.

-No lo sé. A penas tengo las placas y los resultados de la biopsia. El lunes debo ver al oncólogo para tener una idea de que haremos.- suspiro.

-Aun nada está dicho. Puedes estar en una etapa de detección temprana. Existen tratamientos, alternativas y siempre…-lo detuve.

-He leído Edward, lo hago desde el domingo pasado cuando el dolor se hizo un fastidio.

-Las placas no son tan recientes, ¿de cuándo son?- pregunto.

-Me las hice el miércoles de la semana pasada. El lunes me llamaron para decirme que me tomarían muestras. Ya me habían dicho que existían anormalidades en la biopsia, pero jamás me explicaron cuales y nunca asocie el dolor del viernes con la anormalidad.

Había sido estúpida y media.

-Vamos a sobrevivir a esta.- negué con la cabeza.

-Voy a sobrevivir a esto, tú no tienes nada que ver.- abrí la puerta de su carro.- Lo que hiciste por mi hoy fue lindo, pero no necesito tu lastima. Está bien hasta aquí, gracias.- me baje.

-No es lastima Bella.- rodé los ojos.

-No importa. Voy a sobrevivir. No necesito condescendencia ni mentiras, aun no me estoy muriendo.- camine por el aparcamiento y sentí sus pasos tras de mí.

-No te conviertas en esa clase de enfermos, de los que alejan a las personas. No lo hagas.- susurro.

-Oh ¿Es que hay varias clases de enfermos? Yo que pensé que era estar muriendo y listo. Ni para morirse las cosas pueden ser fáciles.- me sujeto del codo y me volteo.

-No estás muriendo Bella.- asentí con la cabeza.

-Aun no Edward.

Vivimos creyendo que es para siempre. Que la muerte nos alcanza al final y jamás a la mitad. Vivimos pensando en no morir, jamás para salvarnos de ella.

La vida y la muerte son fragilidad. Principio y fin que pueden estar en el mismo punto de la línea del tiempo. Comienza y termina.

Es la ley de la vida. Todo termina. Vivir para no morir.

* * *

**Hola! Volvi. De nuevo estoy aquí con el inicio del caos en la vida de Bella, acompañada de Edward a parte. Toda una locura.**

**Disculpen el retraso pero tuve unos cuantos problemas. Ahora estoy aquí y espero actualizar a la frecuencia requerida. Gracias por quedarse y leer.**

**Comentarios? Gracias!**


	6. Sobrevivir

**Sobrevivir.**

"_A manudo solemos malinterpretar vivir con sobrevivir. Queremos usarlos como sinónimos para definir la misma línea del tiempo. Cuando vivimos, todo aquello que pasa, nos pasa. No estamos estáticos a la mitad de una decisión, sino más bien participativos a la mitad de un sueño. Cuando en cambio, nos toca sobrevivir, la vida pasa y nosotros no estamos en ella. Es ver el destino seguir y nosotros quedarnos siempre."_ Aixa-Gabii Serrada.

La muerte siempre ha sido más un mito que una realidad. Nos la pasamos la vida entera sabiendo que ella está por llegar, pero nunca le damos demasiada importancia. Estamos siempre esperando que nos toque al final, luego que hayamos tenido tiempo de vivir mucho, comer mucho, viajar y cagarla mucho. Pensamos que enfrentarnos al final, tendrá que ser justo al final.

Es confuso identificar a la muerte con el final del camino, pero estar seguros que nos tocara enfrentarla al final. ¿Quién tiene el punto final real? Porque entre finales uno se pierde.

-Estoy casi segura que estas escuchando este mensaje, pero has dejado correr la contestadora, porque sueles hacerme eso Bella. En fin, como quisiera que hubieses venido con nosotras, los vestidos son tan hermosos, fue una tarde mágica y los productores del programa fueron un amor. Hablamos tantas cosas y luego de cómo 2 horas, lo logre. Lo hice Bells, tengo el vestido de mis sueños en mis manos, y aunque debería, no llore. Solo lo supe, sin llorar ni nada, lo abrace y supe que era el vestido. Lo enviaran por correo en unas semanas, una vez que terminen de adaptarlo a mi. No tuve que dilatar mucho más el viaje, así que cambiamos los tiquetes y regresamos mañana en la tarde. Tengo un montón de fotos del vestido, muero porque lo veas. Te amo hermana, quiero que lo sepas. No había notado todo lo que habían cambiado las cosas hasta ayer cuando tenía mi vestido. Crecimos Bells, y no sé ni cómo hare con eso. No quiero que nada cambie, no sé cómo voy a enfrentar esta nueva vida. Tengo tanto miedo de perder todo lo que amo y he tenido durante tantos años por todos estos cambios. Supongo que estoy enloqueciendo. Nos veremos mañana ¿sí? Llámame cuando escuches este si no es que lo estás haciendo ahora. Te quiero.- no tenía idea que la contestadora pudiera recibir un mensaje tan largo.

Suspire.

Mire la pared frente a mí, llena de portarretratos con fotos de distintos momentos. En el centro, una foto gigante con la familia el día de mi graduación en la universidad. Era una de las pocas ocasiones en que habíamos obtenido una foto familiar con una sonrisa sincera y no esa de fotos de revistas y sociales.

Yo sostenía con orgullo mi diploma en mano, mientras mi papá me abrazaba con fuerza por la cintura y mamá pasaba su brazo por mi hombro Al lado de papá estaba Alice. Vestíamos hermosos trajes ese día, con joyas muy lindas y maquillajes hechos a la perfección, pero lo mejor de la foto era nuestra sonrisa.

Afuera era un martes soleado y caluroso. Había mantenido todo el día el aire acondicionado encendido para contrarrestar la temperatura de San Francisco hoy. El celular había sonado en varias oportunidades, como ayer, tratando de dar conmigo. Había reconocido en el identificador más de una vez el nombre de Jenny, y de algunos otros periodistas y empleados de la revista.

Me había negado a salir de casa estos últimos dos días. No tenia caso ir a matarme por trabajar, cuando las cosas estaban bastante claras ya.

A partir de ahora, valdría mierda los años de esfuerzo, los lujos, la ropa y la buena vida. Los sueños de grandeza y la revista que echa para arriba todos los días.

Mi vida había dado un vuelco. Había cambiado. No había ropa para vestir el sentimiento de morir. No había perfume que te quitara el olor a hospital ni joyas para darle brillo a la oscuridad. No había manera de disfrazar lo que no tenia siquiera cuerpo. Era la realidad. La muerte que había sido mito hasta ayer, había tomado fuerza y poblaba mi cuerpo.

Puedes esforzarte por luchar. Por acabar con ella. Por hacerle frente y resistencia. Fingir que no ocurre. Puedes creer en las estadísticas. En las publicidades y leer en internet. Ahorrar para pagar tratamientos y sonreír. Raparte la cabeza para que no sea tan traumático cuando se te caiga el pelo. Comprar pañoletas para verte mejor con los colores neón porque están de moda.

Ponerte un lazo rosado en la camisa porque estas en la lucha por ti y por un millón más. Hacer de cuentas que esto no es más que otro momento gris que pasara. Que el cielo es azul detrás de las nubes y que nada es para siempre. No hay mal que dure mil años y otro montón de basura.

El final, el principio, el medio. Da igual en qué punto es que estas. Si en uno ciego o en toda la claridad. Con el sol contigo y con la luna acompañándote. No es una simple prueba. No eres otra luchadora, ni una sobreviviente, eres un puto numero en una estadística. Eres un futuro cadáver en la morgue, y no tiene sentido que te mientas.

Grupos de auto ayuda. Gente optimista. Risas y sueños a la mitad. Era lo que nos toco se repiten. Saldremos de esta. Vamos a sobrevivir. Así tenía que ser. Saldremos adelante. Un discurso mediático sobre una lucha estúpida que nadie más que tu das.

Que nos tienes a nosotros, que cuentas con nuestra ayuda. Nadie está pasando lo que tú, nadie va a morir contigo, ni adelgazara, ni vomitara ni perderá el cabello. Nadie perderá un seno contigo por ser bueno y ayudarte a entender la enfermedad.

Esto, no se trata de una prueba del destino para que madurara. Yo ya había madurado, había tenido suficiente del destino y la vida antes de esto. No me hacía falta más.

No necesito más mierda para crecer. Ni más encuentros con la realidad para entender nada. No necesito más vida de mierda para desear una vida real. Tengo suficientes recuerdos de momentos amargos, de vidas duras y de noches de lágrimas. De llorar hasta quedarse dormido y de ganas de morir. He tenido suficientes madrugadas en vela soñando con días que no llegan. Con hombres que me amen como ninguno lo ha hecho. De sentimientos y relaciones reales. De realidades que saben a gloria como utopías.

Suficiente de sobrevivir. No necesito más lecciones. Esto, no es una lección, es un castigo cruel. Es una jugada maldita de la vida. Es todo el odio que le he tenido por años a mi madre, a sus estupideces, a los amigos de mi padre, a la política y a mí misma, hechas tumor. Es el dolor que me he guardo para otros momentos, las lagrimas de impotencia que han salido junto con algunos golpes a la pared. Es los que he tenido que ver partir y dejarme atrás. Los que me han dejado por no poder jamás conmigo. Es la vida de sonrisas de revistas hecha una realidad desgraciada que me está quitando vida.

"Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte" No siempre es así. A veces, te mata antes de fortalecerte. En otros casos, ni el favor de matarte te hace. Tampoco te fortalece, a veces solo te disminuye. Te destruye un poco más. Te deja en menor condición. Con menos energía, menos confianza, un poco menos de sabiduría y algo más de dolor. Algo más de negación y de desconfianza. Te quita más de lo que te da. No te ha fortalecido, te ha dejo más propenso a la próxima caída.

Te hace hacerte preguntas. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué será? ¿Qué es mejor? ¿Luchar o no luchar? Vivir para no morir, cuando quieres morir para no tener que vivir. Para no tener que sobrevivir en vez de vivir porque la primera necesita demasiadas cosas que tú no tienes.

Llorar para no gritar. Golpear algo para no golpearte a ti misma. Gritar para no morir ahogada. Y al final, hacer las tres anteriores y juntas por no poder decidirte por una en específico. Por no poder hacer ninguna y a la vez solo una. Y llorar.

Lagrimas que salen y continúan saliendo. Los sueños que parecen quedar inconclusos por no estar seguro de si llegaras allá. De si te alcanzara la vida para llevarlos a cabo y verlos prosperar.

Suspire una vez más.

El sol de la tarde que comenzaba a caer golpeo de lleno los cristales y se reflejo dentro del apartamento. Choco con un vaso medio vacío de agua, y genero una bonita gama de colores sobre la mesa de madera donde estaba. Un arcoíris en miniatura alumbraba la superficie, mientras el halo de luz permitía ver hasta el mas mínimo acaro de polvo en el lugar.

Medio le sonreí. Era hasta bonito.

El teléfono de mi casa volvió a repicar incesantemente, interrumpiendo el momento de paz y colores del lugar. Lo mire con atención, tratando de reconocer a la distancia el nombre en el identificador.

"_Hola soy Isabella Swan y en este momento no estoy en casa. Por favor comunícate a mi celular o deja un mensaje con tu nombre y número de contacto después del tono. Disculpa y gracias." _

-Bella, estoy cansada de llamarte y escuchar esa odiosa contestadora. Me he cansado de llamar a tu celular y al principio repicaba y nadie contestaba, ahora solo cae la contestadora. Estoy desde ayer persiguiéndote, había tratado de evitar llamar a tu casa pero comienzo a pensar que pudo pasarte algo. Si no te comunicas pronto conmigo llamare a tu papá para saber si estás bien. Esto no me parece normal. Estamos a último de mes, la edición de agosto sale pasado mañana y hay un montón de detalles que editar. Además, tu médico internista me estuvo llamando para confirmar una cita que tenias con un especialista hoy. Aparece ¿quieres?- y con eso termino el mensaje, y el silencio regreso.

Me estire en el sofá, sintiendo como mis tripas crujían. Tenía más o menos todo el día en este sillón, viendo pasar el día sin ingerir más que agua.

Hace unas dos horas debí estar para mi primera consulta con el oncólogo que llevara mi caso, y comenzar el tratamiento, o al menos estudiar el caso a fondo y determinar que proseguía a partir de hoy.

Quitarme el seno tal vez. O posiblemente quimioterapia. O ambas. O morir.

De todas maneras yo no me había parado de este sofá para nada, así que daba igual lo que el médico tuviera en mente para mí. Que lo cumpliera en cualquier otra.

Jenny había amenazado con llamar a Charlie, y no podía ni quería exponerme a terminar teniendo a Charlie y a la mitad de sus amigos influyentes, médicos, policías y bomberos derrumbando las puertas de mi casa para encontrar el cadáver en descomposición de Swan.

Pero tampoco tenía ganas de hablar con Jenny, ni con nadie.

Me pare del sofá y corretee el cargador del teléfono por todas las gavetas de la casa. Lo halle a mitad del piso en mi cuarto y lo conecte al primer enchufe disponible en la sala de estar. Puse el teléfono allí y luego de unos segundos, logre teclear un mensaje impersonal de Whatsapp al celular de Jenny.

"_Tengo algunos inconvenientes, nada grave, nada que pueda ni quiera explicar. Terminen la edición con los lineamientos que deje, lo que falte, confió en el buen juicio de ustedes en reunión. Impriman como esta, y no olviden la página de publicidad de Kleinfield que ofrecí. Regresare al trabajo un día de estos. No sé cuando, seguro pueden sobrevivir así. No me llames tan seguido, acabaras con mi celular y el teléfono de casa. Ni se te ocurra llamar a mi papá, estoy bien. Suerte" _

Tenía un problema menos. Ojala pudiera solucionar los demás con un simple mensaje de Whatsapp.

Me encamine hasta la cocina, decidida a tratar de dejar de morir de hambre. Ayer me había mantenido gracias a recalentados de la pizza extra grande que había pedido el domingo, y el sábado había vivido de agua justo como hoy.

Agua, para reponer el montón de litros que perdía entre lágrimas a mitad de las diatribas.

Saber que morirás, es distinto a estar seguro que estas cerca de hacerlo.

La vida entera, literalmente te pasa tras los parpados. Lo que deberías comenzar a hacer para aprovechar el tiempo. Lo que en su momento dejaste para mañana, y de mañana paso a pasado y luego se convirtió en años.

Las cosas que te faltan. Las que dejaste ir. Las que nunca comenzaste. La comida que dejaste servida en el plato, y la que te negaste a probar. El café que tuvo chance de enfriarse y el que bebiste apurada, quemándote la lengua, por no tener más tiempo.

Volvió a sonar mi celular. Como fuera Jenny de nuevo, le contestaría solo para insultarla.

Trote hasta el aparato, ideando en mi cabeza la cantidad de improperios que escupiría una vez que le contestara a mi insistente y molesta asistente.

El numero no tenia identificación y no me era para nada familiar. Conteste mas por obligación que por ganas de saber quién era.

-¿Bella?- me dijeron apenas conteste. De fondo se escuchaba un fuerte ajetreo y otras voces de hombre gritando cosas que perdían sentido por la línea.

-¿Si?- respondí.

-Hola, soy yo Edward, disculpa el escándalo.- escuche a medias como le gritaba a la gente con él que se callaran que intentaba hablar por teléfono. Algo le contestaron de vuelta, pero no fue muy entendible.

-Oh, hola Edward, no te preocupes, pienso colgar.- le confesé, preparándome para dejarlo hablando solo.

-Por favor, no lo hagas, seré breve. Hoy hay un juego muy divertido, será contra los Angelinos, tengo algunos asientos libres en las primeras filas detrás de la caja de bateo, es el mejor lugar para ver un partido.- que los sabia yo, conteste para mi cabeza.

-¿Entonces?- le presione.

-Quisiera que vinieras a verme jugar. Es a las siete.- suspire nada más oírlo.

Eso de que quería que lo viera jugar, había sonado de la más convincente. Para alguien con un milímetro más de ánimo y autoestima.

-Solo ven Bella, se que amas el beisbol y me gustaría poder salir al terreno y verte allí como siempre. Aunque, sería la primera vez que este consiente que estas allí.- se rio bajito.- En fin, yo estoy aquí, metido en el estadio calentando y por eso escuchas ese montón de idiotas gritando, es imposible que…-lo interrumpí.

-Edward no te ofendas, pero no necesito toda la información del panorama que estás viendo. Me alegro mucho que la estés pasando bien en tu trabajo, no todos disfrutan su trabajo tanto como un beisbolista. Gracias por la invitación, pero de verdad estoy llena de trabajo, metida en la oficina desde la mañana y dudo que pueda escaparme.- me lo saque de encima.

-No me preguntes como lo sé Bells, pero sé que no estás trabajando, podría apostar que ni siquiera has ido a tu trabajo. No te encierres en tu concha Bella, la enfermedad está aquí, en la realidad y no tiene sentido que finjas que tu y ella no viven en el mismo lugar.- bufe.

-No es tu problema lo que esté haciendo con mi tiempo Edward, es el mío. Si quiero trabajar hasta morir, o morir mientras me encierro a hacer nada es mi problema. Es mi enfermedad, mi cuerpo y mi tiempo. No me jodas.- y colgué.

Lance el aparato en el piso, dejando que mi frente se fuera de lleno contra la pared frente a mí. Me recosté de ella y grite con fuerza, mientras nuevas lágrimas salían por mis ojos.

No podía seguir así.

Me di una y otra vez contra la superficie, sintiendo como la sangre se amontonaba en mi cabeza desde todo mi cuerpo. La incomodidad que normalmente sentía en mi seno, ahora se había transformado en un dolor en mi frente, mientras la cadencia de los golpes aumentaba.

Esto era una soberana mierda. Una mierda sin solución ni vuelta atrás. Era que peor que ser dejado a la mitad de la nada. Era la seguridad de un final nada decoroso.

Continúe gritando sin parar, desgarrando mi garganta. Mi cabeza dejo de presionarse contra la pared, y solo grite y gemí. Solloce con fuerza y apreté mi pecho entre mis brazos, mientras sacaba un vomito de quejidos y gritos hacia la superficie.

¿Cómo les decía a mis padres que podía morir? ¿Cómo le decía a Alice, que tal vez no vería a mis sobrinos? ¿Cómo le explicaba a mi mamá que andaría por la vida sin pelo? ¿Cómo me explicaba a mi misma que mi vida no me pertenecía nunca más, mientras me veía en el espejo?

¿Cómo vería la luna llena de nuevo, sin odiarla por haberme jodido la vida?

¿Cómo se muere joven?

Un mensaje llego a mi celular.

En Whatsapp: _"No quise hacerte sentir mal ni presionarte. Es cierto, es tu vida, tu tiempo y sobre todo tu enfermedad. Pero, aunque no me crees y te parezca abusivo, te diré algo que aprendí muy bien. Cuando ustedes enferman, parece que es tu enfermedad, pero en realidad es la de todos. Deja de cargar con ese peso solo. Sácalo. Es nuestro, todos tenemos algo que ver allí."_

-No, no, no, no, no, no.- comencé a repetir con insistencia.

No quería sacarlo. No quería compartirlo. No quería al puto mundo metido en mi apartamento mientras yo me moría entre químicos y esteroides. No necesitaba eso. No quería a nadie en esto.

Era mi maldita enfermedad. Mi maldito castigo. Mi mierda que llevar. Nadie tenía que ver aquí. Nadie podía entrar aquí.

-Nadie puede verte morir Swan.- puse mi mano sobre un portarretrato en la pared, con una foto mía en una fiesta hace unos meses.- Nadie tiene que ver cómo te vuelves mierda. Tú, tienes que poder con esto. Nadie necesita verte morir. NADIE.- solloce con fuerza, sosteniéndome como podía de la pared.

Pero la verdad es que nadie era todo el mundo. Que yo no sabía por dónde comenzar. Que hacer, que creer. A quien rezarle ni mucho menos que seguía. Estaba perdida.

No quería a nadie viéndome morir, pero tenía miedo de morir y que nadie lo notara. Que a nadie le importara, que nadie llorara, que solo fuera yo y mi enfermedad, acabando la una con la otra hasta que alguien pierda.

Que la vida simplemente se acabara como se vivió, en soledad. Sin nadie que sostuviera tu mano, que se apiadara de mi y de mi dolor.

Que nadie me viera morir, de adentro hacia afuera, mientras las lagrimas están acabando conmigo y secándome.

Tome el celular y marque.

-¿Todo bien?- susurro del otro lado, con la misma bulla de minutos antes.

-Esta es mi mierda ¿correcto? No quiero a nadie en ella, no quiero a nadie llorando por mí ni sobando mi hombro, mucho menos rezando por mí. Esta es mi muerte y yo la quiero para mí. Nadie me vera morir.- le recite, sin tomar siquiera aire.

-¿Entonces qué Bella? ¿Terminara tan fácil?- me presiono.

-No quiero que nadie me vea morir con lagrimas en los ojos, pero no quiero que me dejen morir.- solloce.- No se qué hacer. No quiero esto. No quiero morirme.- dije al fin.

-No tiene porque ser así.- continuo él calmado.

-¿Voy a morir?

-No lo sé.

-Eso no me sirve.

-No tengo nada mas.- suspiro.- ¿Sabes que tengo? Una pelota en las manos. Una que al final del partido probablemente esté en manos del algún fanático, o pérdida tras el estadio con un poco de suerte y un imparable. O tal vez, se quede siempre dentro de la bolsa del umpire, o a lo mejor se descosa a mitad del campo luego de haber sido bateada muchas veces y haberse hecho out. Tengo la seguridad que algo pasara con esta pelota. Que unas horas no la veré más. Y aunque lo haga, ni siquiera la voy a reconocer entre el millón de estas que hay a mi alrededor. Solo tengo eso Bella, la seguridad de que algo pasara, que si trabajo como debería, lo que pasara es que se perderá en las manos de un niño afortunado cuando batee un hit, o se convertirá en moho detrás del parque cuando la saque del campo. Sé que si me lo propongo, tendré claro cuál será su destino. Solo eso se. Ahora, es tu deber saber cuál es el destino de esa pelota que está creciendo dentro de ti, y que puede descocerse. Deje tu nombre en la taquilla, te dejaran pasar si te animas. Te dejo, estoy a una hora de juego.- y antes que pudiera decir algo, me colgó.

Me arrastre hasta el baño, y sin ni siquiera quitarme el pijama que llevaba abrí el agua fría a todo lo que daba la pila. El agua se dio de lleno con mi cuerpo y me estremecí. Comencé a sacudirme entre espasmos de frio, mientras las temperaturas chocaban.

El agua se coló por entre todos los rincones de mí ser, mientras la lágrimas seguían brotando, esta vez confusas con el agua.

-¿No voy a morir, cierto?- levante mi vista al techo, tratando de ver el cielo en realidad.-No lo merezco. Tengo que ver muchas cosas. Pelear con mamá, acompañar a papá a otro juego donde ganemos el titulo. Tengo que ver a Alice crecer y superarse, ser mejor que yo y extender el reino Swan. Tengo que ganar muchos premios de periodismo y producir mi primer documental.- cerré los ojos con fuerza.- Tengo que aprender a vivir antes que sobrevivir, no puedo morir.- susurre.- Mi familia me necesita. La vida me necesita. Esto no puede ser así. No puedo morir. No quiero morir…

Luego de minutos que parecieron horas, salí de la ducha, escurriendo agua. Me desvestí como pude, y deje toda la ropa mojada tirada en el cubículo de la regadera. Me arrastre desnuda hasta mi cuarto, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Me vi en el espejo frente a mí. Mi seno izquierdo está un poco más recrecido de lo normal. En la parte derecha de mi frente comenzaba a formarse un morado. Me veía mucho más delgada y grandes bolsas estaban bajo mis ojos. Tenía la cara hinchada, ojeras y la nariz roja al igual que mis globos oculares.

Estaba pálida como el papel y tenia frio hasta los huesos. El cabello me caía mojado y chorreante por los lados, enmarcado mi flaco y desvalido rostro.

Estaba goteando sobre mi cara alfombra de felpa, y me valía mierda. Iba a morirme de todas maneras.

Rebusque en la cómoda de mi cuarto ropa interior. Me puse un sostén deportivo para evitar la presión en el seno izquierdo y por ende el dolor. Tome del closet unos jeans y me enfunde mi camisa número 27 de los Gigantes.

Tenía la firma de Edward justo debajo de la palabra "Gigantes" a mitad de la camisa. Se lucia con claridad en el fondo blanco de la misma.

Me peine a medias y me calce unos converse negros con facilidad. Ni siquiera confirme mi imagen en el espejo, tomando de la sala mi bolso terciado, las llaves del auto y el celular del cargador.

Eran las siete de la noche, cuando subí a mi auto y cruce la ciudad. Encendí la radio mientras ajustaba el espejo retrovisor, escuchando el himno nacional y la alineación del equipo visitante para el día de hoy.

Edward estaría cubriendo el campo corto, como siempre.

Escuche como murmuraban la efectividad del pitcher abridor, pero mis pensamientos estaban en las luces que se proyectaban sobre mi parabrisas.

Era una noche de martes como cualquiera. 30 de julio. Final del mes. Final de la primera mitad del verano para muchos. Turistas caminaban por las empinadas colinas de la ciudad con cámaras fotográficas. Muchos aprovechaban las cúspides para fotografiar el Golden Gate en su esplendor, al final de mi visión.

Desde pequeña había tenido claro que la vida, como todo, terminaba en algún punto. Recuerdo que la primera vez que vi una vida terminar, falleció mi abuela adorada, la mamá de Charlie. Él, nunca había sido tan humano en el mundo. Había llorado como nadie, sin importar que el alcalde, el gobernador y demás pasaran a verlo. Había aceptado con calma los consuelos, pero no había fingido sonrisas para nadie.

Recuerdo que me dijo "A veces la gente solo se va, y uno debe quedarse. Sera para otra ocasión" Nunca había sentido que mi papá fuera tan sabio y a la vez tan sencillo.

A un cuarto para las ocho cruzaba las puertas del AT&T Park, con los ojos preñados de lagrimas, mientras escuchaba la bulla incesante de una fanaticada muy activa.

Me senté en un asiento, justo en la primera fila inmediatamente detrás de la caja de bateo. El numero 3, Parkers, se llenaba las manos de tierra del home, justo antes de posicionarse con el bate en mano.

Estábamos en la parte baja del primer inning, sin abrir el marcador. El pitcher de los Angelinos, estudiaba con detenimiento la posición de su bateador, para darle un picheo ideal. Luego de un lanzamiento casi imperceptible, el umpire canto strike.

A mi derecha tenia la casa de los Gigantes, donde estaban todos concentrados a la espera de cualquier novedad en el juego. El primera base de los Angelinos se hizo señas con el pitcher, y este, con un picheo alto y le dio la primera bola.

Luego, de nuevo fue strike. Un lanzamiento mas a esa velocidad y lo poncharía. Sería el primer out de esta mitad de la entrada.

Puse mis pensamientos en blanco, concentrándome en el partido frente a mí. Puse mis codos sobre mis rodillas y mi cara entre mis manos, tratando inútilmente de estar más cerca del campo.

Dos bolas después, el pitcher se llenaba las manos de cal, teniendo al jugador en cuenta completa.

Termino siendo boleto, y Parkers troto tranquilo hasta primera.

Así, llego otro bateador que para nuestra mala suerte se poncho luego de cuatro lanzamientos. El pitcher no había dado tiempo a titubeos.

Luego, llego el mejor momento del juego: Edward.

Camino fuera del dugout con parsimonia y llevando su casco con el numero 27 en un lateral. Tenía entre sus manos el bate, el cual choco contra los laterales de sus zapatos a mitad del camino. El público entero comenzó a aplaudirle y gritar consignas con su nombre. Durante los dos años que llevaba con los Gigantes, había desarrollado una gran fanaticada, no solo por su rendimiento como beisbolista y su fama de batear imparables, sino también por su belleza.

Levanto la mirada hacia las gradas que tenia de su lado izquierdo y les sonrió. Se posiciono en la caja de bateo y se volteo hacia el público dedicándome una hermosa sonrisa. Se quedo observándome por unos segundos, haciendo así que la mitad del estadio y la cámara del lugar siguieran su mirada hasta mí.

Bonita noticia que iba protagonizar mañana.

Se puso el bate entre las piernas y estiro brazos y cuello. Tomo algo de tierra de la almohadilla y sostuvo en lo alto el bate. Lo balanceo un par de veces, indicándole al pitcher que estaba listo para el lanzamiento, y exploto una burbuja de goma de mascar.

Verlo llegar a la caja de bateo, era como ver a unos ballestitas haciendo el Lago de los Cines. Era todo un maravilloso y respetable proceso, donde el estiraba y tensionaba todo su cuerpo, preparado para su siguiente oportunidad.

El primer lanzamiento fue demasiado alto y le cantaron bola. Se quito de su posición de bateo y camino unos milímetros por la caja. Volvió a explotar la goma de mascar y se coloco medio de cuclillas con el bate tras su cabeza, listo para el próximo lanzamiento.

Un strike.

No me estaba gustando esto. Me removí inquieta sobre mi asiento, mientras él calaba con sus zapatos en la tierra.

Otra bola. Dos y uno.

-Vamos Edward.- susurre, observando su hermosa y tensionada espalda. Tenía una vista espectacular de sus brazos en trabajo y sus piernas y trasero apretadas en la posición.

Y entonces ocurrió. Balanceo un poco el bate y el pitcher soltó una curva. Edward llevo su brazo hacia atrás y con gran impulso, golpeo la pelota, mandándola por el centro del campo, fuera de las manos del pitcher y escapándose de las del campo corto y picando en el campo. Edward dejo caer el bate con fuerza y se desplazo rápidamente, mientras Parkers llegaba a segunda y el jardinero central lanzaba la pelota a primera.

La pelota viajo a miles de kilómetros por hora, desde la mano del jardinero hasta las del jugador de primera. Edward a mitad del camino para la base, vio la pelota venir y desprendiéndose con agilidad del casco, se barrio en primera quedando quieto en la base para cuando llego la pelota.

Fue una hermosa jugada. Todo el estadio comenzó a gritar contento cuando el umpire dijo "safe" y Edward se enderezo, lleno de tierra y sonriente. Me puse de pie como una demente, levantando mis brazos y gritando histérica con la multitud.

Edward mi miro, señalo la base y luego a mí, dando a entender que me dedicaba el batazo. Suspire y me senté lo más rápido que pude, mientras las personas me observaban de nuevo.

Este no sería un juego cualquiera.

Edward bateo dos dobletes mas, dos imparables, un home run y impulso unas cuatro carreras. El juego termino en la primera mitad del 9 inning, con la casa ganando 6 a 3. Cuando cantaron el ultimo out me puse de pie y grite eufórica. El equipo dejo el campo y la fanaticada comenzó a salir ordenadamente.

Sonreí con las caras de los fanáticos de los Angelinos y me dispuse a salir también del estadio. Había pasado unas casi tres horas muy divertidas, y no me arrepentía para nada de haber venido. El beisbol era una pasión sagrada para mí, que tenía la oportunidad de ver y disfrutar con mucha facilidad. Mi cabeza se había despejado y me había reído, preocupado, molestado y emocionado sin parar.

Iba caminando por las gradas, dispuesta a salir, cuando la gente a mi alrededor comenzaba a regresarse. Los mire pasar por mis lados, sorprendida, antes de sentir una mano en mi codo.

-Bells.- susurro Edward, deteniéndome. Me voltee en shock, mientras la gente a nuestros lados lo miraban impresionados- ¿Crees que podrías esperar a que me duche, para irnos?- murmuro muy cerca de mi oído. Asentí como autómata, muriendo entre su olor a desodorante, sudor y a campo de beisbol.

Se alejo un poco de mí y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa.- No me tardo.- dijo, tratando de acercarse a abrazarme pero desistió. No creo que quisiera seguir protagonizando espectáculo.- No debo oler nada bien, mejor después.- me guiño un ojo y se dio la vuelta, deteniéndose unos segundos a firmar una pelota.

Sacudí la cabeza y me di la vuelta para seguir caminando. Lo vi bajar de nuevo al campo y perderse entre los confines del estadio.

Salir del lugar bajo la estricta mirada de las personas, que se detenían a observarme descaradamente. Rodé los ojos mientras bufaba, molesta por su actitud.

Bonita cara la mía hoy, como para salir mañana en los periódicos.

Decidí que esperaría a Edward en mi auto, así que camine hasta el estacionamiento y me refugie en mi Mustang, lejos de la gente. Suspire una vez dentro, notando lo cansada que estaba de hacer nada. Me mire en el espejo retrovisor, sin una gota de maquillaje, ojerosa, pálida, fea, con el cabello despeinado en un cola improvisada y los labios blancos.

Antes de lo que esperaba, golpeaban la ventanilla de mi auto. Sonreí al notar que era Edward y me baje.

-Ahora si.- se acerco a mí, pasando sus brazos por mi cintura.- Es bueno verte de nuevo.- dejo un beso en mi mejilla.- ¿Qué tal te pareció el juego?-

-Excelente.- respondí con honestidad. Me miro de arriba abajo y me apene de haber salido así a la calle.- ¿Cómo me encontraste en este estacionamiento tan grande?- él solo sonrió.

-No quedan muchos autos aquí. La mayoría los conozco, son los chicos del equipo, los entrenadores y los directivos. ¿Qué te paso?- llevo su mano a mi frente, justo sobre la zona que había golpeado hoy incesantemente contra la pared.

La realidad regresaba. Me encogí lejos de su contacto.

-Me caí.- me miro con una ceja alzada.- Bien, me di contra la pared en un ataque de ira.- confesé mordaz.

Respiró profundo.

-Salgamos de aquí.- camino hasta la puerta del copiloto y lo mire extrañada.- Puedo dejar mi auto aquí y vengo por el mañana. Puedo tomar un taxi a casa luego que comamos algo.- mis ojos se dilataron.- ¿Qué?

-¿Pretendes que vayamos a comer a algún lugar, juntos?- se rio.

-Algo así había pensado. No es mucho lo que nos dejan comer antes de jugar.- me subí al carro y me imitó.

-No te ofendas, pero hemos dado suficiente espectáculo para la prensa por un día con el juego de hoy, y tus sonrisitas, dedicatorias y para rematar cuando me alcanzaste a mitad de las gradas.- me sonrió.

-¿A poco no te gusto?- exclamo coqueto.

-¿Se supone que tenía que hacerlo?- me miro receloso.

-Pues, era la idea, ahora, si lo quieres negar, excelente.- rodé los ojos.- Soy un encanto, yo lo sé. Ahora, ¿Tu casa o la mía?- solté la llave del carro de golpe haciéndolo estallar en carcajadas.- Tranquila linda, para cenar. A menos que tengas mejores planes.-se doblo y recogió las llaves.

Respire profundo y dije entre dientes "mi casa" antes de encender el carro y salir de allí.

Estos, no eran mis planes para la noche de hoy. Ni parecidos.

Y pensar que el apartamento era un desastre. Al menos, combinaba con mi vida y mi estado de ánimo. Desastroso rayando en lo depresivo.

Que mierda.

Sobreviviendo…Siempre sobreviviendo. Hasta el día que tu beisbolista favorito termina por arte de magia en tu casa, tu estas sobreviviendo Swan.

* * *

**Volvi!**

**Primero, quiero decirle que ya estamos en el mes contra el cáncer de mama, el cáncer que padece tristemente nuestra querida Bella, asi que esta demás decir que este fic y su escritora están de rosado este mes, por todas las mujeres que en la realidad están dando la lucha. Tienen todo mi apoyo y oraciones.**

**Por otro lado, quiero aclarar que estas reacciones de Bella, no son ni las mas normales ni las mas correctas. Cada paciente reacción de manera diferente y no es para nada normal ni recomendable la manera como este personaje en particular abordo su enfermedad. Siempre hay una razón por luchar, nunca debemos perder la esperanza ni dejar de creer. La vida vale la pena.**

**Siguiendo, aclaro que el juego del que hablo en el fic nunca existió, o al manos no en esa fecha ni con esos resultados. La narrativo del juego es de mi autoría y si tengo entre mis lectoras alguna fanática beisbolera que sepa del tema y encuentre algún error, bien recibo sugerencias. Agrego además, que asi como Bella, uno de mis grandes pasiones es el beisbol y justo ahora comienza la temporada en mi país y estoy mas que contenta. Suerte a mi equipo campeón.**

**Sin mas que agregar. Comentarios? Gracias!**


End file.
